Inocencia perdida
by Validia
Summary: María Guadalupe, se recostó contra el tronco de aquel verde árbol, sentía el cuerpo tenso y aquella idea rondando su cabeza, por que su primera gran decepción fue su padre y la segunda parecía ser Alfred... (La guerra México-Estadounidense desde el punto de vista Hetaliano)
1. Capitulo 1

_._

_He aquí un fic sobre México y Estados Unidos, con el que tratare de ser lo más objetiva posible. Bueno lo más que se puede usando representaciones antropomorfas de las naciones como personajes._

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

María no recordaba desde cuando había tantos anglosajones en sus tierras, pero lo cierto es que se habían ido metiendo como la humedad misma, ahora parecía haber más de ellos que de su propia gente y aunque Alfred juraba y perjuraba que no tenía intenciones de ampliar su territorio con ella, lo cierto que en su pecho una terrible sensación había comenzado a preocuparla.

No, no podía ser, se lo aseguraba a sí misma; Alfred era su amigo, no sería capaz de engañarla tan descaradamente. Después de todo el malo era Inglaterra, no aquel muchacho, él se había independizado lo mismo que ella para escapar del control de Europa.

Pero algo en su interior seguía diciéndole que no se confiara, que no fuera ingenua; ella llevaba acallando ese sentimiento mucho tiempo pero ahora que veía las opiniones y decisiones de su gente opacadas por las de los anglosajones ya no se sentía tan segura. Esa gente no estaba dispuesta a ser parte de México Norte, dijeran lo que dijeran, se notaba. No eran como los demás inmigrantes que se asentaban y contribuían a la cultura, que se mezclaban con los paisanos; no, esta gente se apartaba y ni siquiera se esforzaba por aprender el español. Algo no estaba bien se lo decían sus instintos.

Le advirtió a su hermano mayor sobre todas estas observaciones, pero él no la escuchaba. La gloria de haber derrotado a su propio padre se le había subido a la cabeza y se sentía invencible, pensaba que ella solo estaba paranoica. Pero su hermano estaba en sur y ella en el norte donde cada día las preocupaciones se hacían más grandes; deseaba de todo corazón que solo fuera eso, paranoia, y si no lo era que su hermano reaccionara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

.

* * *

Y así arranca este mini fic, que debo advertir tendrá pocos capítulos.

Se agradecen los comentarios n_n


	2. Capitulo 2

_Aquí les traigo la segunda entrega de este mini fic sobre México y Estados Unidos. Sé que el capítulo es más Drabble que otra cosa, por lo que me disculpo de antemano._

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

Sentía una gran decepción en su pecho, la cual quedaba opacada por su intensa rabia; como se atrevía, que descaro era ese.

La situación en la frontera había tomado el rumbo que había temido por largo tiempo. Los anglosajones ésos habían tenido el descaro de utilizar su mayoría poblacional para declarar la independencia de Texas, prescindiendo por completo de las opiniones de los verdaderos mexicanos que la habitaban.

María había corrido a casa de Texas en cuanto se enteró, pero la niña no había querido ni darle la cara y había seguido con sus tendencias separatistas. Desde cuando la dulce Texas era así, cuando había perdido el amor por la nación a la que pertenecía.

Su hermano ni siquiera se alarmo, hasta le dijo que a Texas se le bajarían esas ideas pronto. Que rayos pensaba él, ¿no entendía la angustia que embargaba a México Norte?, una de sus territorios se le estaba yendo de las manos y el no reaccionaba ni así.

María sabía que para sus jefes ella siempre había sido el eslabón débil y conflictivo (su mismo padre siempre la hizo menos), pero su hermano, el debería entender cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Habían librado juntos una batalla contra su propio padre, habían soportado juntos las consecuencias de eso; o tal vez eso creían, porque lo que se venía encima presagiaba terribles cosas.

María miro al cielo y rogó en silencio que la cosa no se saliera de sus manos, porque todo su ser le gritaba que así seria.

.

* * *

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Gracias por molestarte en comentar :D , temía que nadie lo hiciera u_u. Ciertamente la paranoia se volvió realidad como ya sabemos, pero no es como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, solo que los mandamas no le dieron la importancia necesaria. _

_**Kanako Mei-chan: **__También muchas gracias por tu review n_n. Tienes razón, en México la memoria parece corta; pero eso es culpa del pueblo, que no nos molestamos en profundizar. Bueno siempre hay excepciones. :)_


	3. Capitulo 3

_Y aquí llego con la tercera entrega de este mini fic sobre México y Estados Unidos. Les gradezco además sus atentos comentarios, los cuales me alegran el día. :D_

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

María se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones que adornaba la casa de su jefe, sentía el cuerpo completamente tenso y se abrazaba fuertemente como si de un escudo se tratara.

Su hermano paseaba por el salón como si fuera un león enjaulado y ella podía sentir desde su asiento la ira que lo rodeaba. En parte lo comprendía, pero también se sentía molesta con él y muy dolida; si la hubiera escuchado antes nada de eso habría pasado, cuantas veces le advirtió lo que pasaba y ahora que la cosa era tan evidente se mostraba molesto con ella por no haber impedido que el asunto evolucionara de ese modo.

¡¿Que esperaba?!, ella no era todopoderosa, no había podido controlar el problema y dios sabía que lo había intentado; pero había estado sola en esa batalla, su hermano la había tachado de paranoica y ahora se mostraban los resultados. Texas no solo se había auto declarado independiente sino que además había decido unirse a Estados Unidos.

.

Tras perseguir insistentemente a Texas, ella le había confesado que hacía mucho que deseaba ser un territorio independiente de los otros estados, pero que su intención inicial no era abandonarla. Según dijo, se había sentido despreciada por mucho tiempo; decía que las otras regiones la consideraban menos pues no era rica ni poseía campos fértiles como ellos. Por eso cuando los norteamericanos habían empezado a poblar su casa se había alegrado, porque para ellos ella era un muy buen territorio. María había llorado de rabia y de frustración aquel día, pues entendía como se había sentido Texas todo ese tiempo, ella misma se sentía así cuando su padre aun mandaba.

Texas también le había dicho que al estar en contacto con los anglosajones había comenzado a desear disfrutar de las cosas que, según decían ellos, había en Estados Unidos. Además de que le habían convencido de la necesidad de mano de obra esclava, la cual jamás encontrarían legalmente en México. La niña no podía saber si eran ciertas o no esas maravillas, y no quería pensar que aquellas ideas pudieran estar equivocadas; pero ahora su deseo de obtener más era abrumador y estaba convencida de seguir el nuevo sendero escogido.

-¿Ahora qué haremos hermano? - pregunto María, estaba decidida a recuperar a Texas costase lo que costase; no la dejaría ser independiente ni mucho menos unirse a su vecino, eso lo tenía bien claro. México Sur la miro serio, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía completamente de acuerdo.

.

* * *

**Nota:** México abolió la esclavitud en 1829, así es, mucho antes que Estados Unidos; de hecho, contrario a lo que mucha gente cree, Estados unidos fue el último país de Norteamérica en abolirla pues también Canadá la abolió antes.

.

_**OkamiYuki98:**_

_Pues sí que fue una gran desgracia, pero ya ves la mentada doctrina Monroe: "América para los americanos"; solo que su interpretación real es "América para los Norteamericanos, en fin. :(_

_Lamentablemente María si sufrirá, es inevitable, porque es un país al que le caerá pronto la guerra encima._

_**LadyLoba:**_

_Gracias por tu comentario y bienvenida a este pequeño fic._

_Tienes razón es uno de los episodios históricos de México que más nos duele como ciudadanos, pero que ciertamente paso y es necesario conocer; aunque eso no quite el mal sabor de boca. U_U_

_La pobre María tiene dos cosas en su contra, es mujer y posee la región menos productiva del país; bueno en esa época era la menos valorada, por que en México aún no estaba en boga la producción industrial, que más tarde vendría a realzar el valor económico de esa región._

_._

Aquí me despido hasta la próxima ;D


	4. Capitulo 4

_La cuarta entrega de este acertadamente nombrado "mini fic", porque los capítulos son mini._

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

Ambos hermanos llevaban ya un tiempo en el Norte peleando con Texas, y es que a pesar de ser una niña, no parecía dispuesta a ceder en aquella discusión. No iban a dejarla irse, lo dejaron bien claro cada vez, pero ella era tozuda. Sin embargo aún tenían esperanza de que el conflicto se arreglara con la menor derrama de sangre posible, lo que ralentizaba el proceso.

.

María se encontraba descansando en casa de California, donde habían optado quedarse ambos hermanos mientras durara esa molesta situación. Se había quedado dormida pues el clima de esa zona era caluroso e invitaba al descanso, además de que no por nada era hija de Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Pero su siesta fue pronto interrumpida por la fuerte exclamación de su hermano desde alguna parte de la casona, la nación se levantó de su improvisada cama en el salón y busco el origen de aquel escándalo. No le costó encontrarlo pues su hermano estaba hablando con voz más elevada de lo habitual. Pero lo verdaderamente inquietante eran las voces con las que discutía, cuyo acento la puso en guardia.

Ese era el acento de aquel que intenta pronunciar el español sin saberlo bien, era el acento de los norteamericanos. María no podía creer que el lidercillo de la rebelión de Texas fuera hasta California para discutir con su hermano. Pero no lo dejaría solo en aquella polémica, además de que su hermano no podría dar los argumentos que ella por ser el norte de la nación si podría.

La joven se acercó a la puerta con intención de abrirla pero una voz más se dejó escuchar, paralizándola por completo.

- Te pagaremos lo justo Alexander, no veo por qué te niegas, ambos sabemos que no atraviesas el mejor momento económico.

No lo podía creer, ¡ese era Alfred!; Alfred su supuesto amigo y el que al parecer quería comprar a Texas.

María se sintió aturdida, mientras sus piernas se negaban a responder; la puerta se abrió entonces y los norteamericanos salieron no muy contentos, adentro su hermano y Estados Unidos aun discutían. Fue entonces que la notaron, a ella, parada como estatua frente a la entrada; la joven miraba llena de rabia a su vecino, ese traidor doble cara, ¡¿Como se había atrevido?!. Pero en cambio Alfred la miraba con intensidad, una muy inquietante.

- Sera mejor que te retires - le espeto su hermano al otro chico y este le miro hosco.

Alfred se acomodó el elegante traje que portaba y se dirigió a la salida pasando junto a María, que no le dirigió ni una mirada pues sentía que si lo hacía estallaría ahí mismo. No obstante no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió cuando la mano del chico se deslizo fugazmente por su cabello.

Algo no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien, y las cosas parecían empeorar a cada paso.

.

* * *

_**OkamiYuki98**__**: **__Si, la abolimos primero ;D_

_México también ha tenido otras buenas aportaciones en la historia, pero solemos pasarlas por alto. Nuestra patria no es tan poco como a veces pensamos._

_Por cierto que muchas gracias por seguir dándote el tiempo para leer este mini fic, significa mucho para mi :D_


	5. Capitulo 5

_Otro capítulo mini U_U, pero ya que…_

_Gracias__ a __OkamiYuki98__ por seguir leyendo el fic y por supuesto por sus comentarios que dan ánimos. :D_

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

- Que querían esos - Ambos hermanos habían estado callados toda la tarde pero ya en la cena la chica no podía seguir resistiendo.

Sin embargo México Sur evito contestarle, había mucha gente en el comedor incluyendo a California y la verdad no quería que todo México se enterara del asunto. Pero tan solo terminar de comer, tomo a su hermana de la mano y la llevo hasta la oficina de California, el cual la había cedido dada las circunstancias de aquella visita.

- Me vas a contar que paso ¿o no? - María odiaba rogar pero tenía que saberlo.

Además, el que su hermano la mantuviera apartada de las decisiones y asuntos importantes, era precisamente lo que había provocado todo ese engorroso asunto de Texas. Alejandro suspiro mientras miraba al suelo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- ¿Es sobre Texas no es así?, ese doble cara de Alfred quiera comprarla. ¡¿Es eso?! - espeto la joven, pues se estaba hartando del mutismo de su hermano - ese atrevido, ese traidor, ese…ese…

No podía seguir pues su pecho se sentía pesado, la traición la estaba lastimando. Ella que creía que eran amigos, lo había conocido aun siendo niños y ahora se atrevía a engañarla, seguro que lo había planeado todo.

- No exactamente- exclamo por fin su hermano y María se giró para mirarlo.

- ¿No quiere entonces comprar Texas?

Alejandro parecía sombrío y más lo fue su tono al hablar.

- Lo que él quiere, es comprarte a ti.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron tal impacto en la chica que, sitio fallarle las piernas y tuvo que apoyarse en una silla. ¡Aquello tenía que ser broma!.

.

* * *

_**OkamiYuki98**__**:**__ No olvidemos que Arthur también tiene su lado charlatán, no en vano fue pirata. ;D_

_Y si, como ya sabemos Texas no le fue suficiente, el quería a María por completita. :0_


	6. Capitulo 6

_Este es el capítulo más largo, y vaya que sí, que me ha salido sobre este mini-fic._

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

La joven corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, quería gritar, quería llorar. Nada de aquello podía estar pasándole a ella, que había hecho para merecer tal castigo…

.

María se dejó caer entre los campos de flores y dio rienda suelta al llanto. Lo prefería así, sin que nadie la viera, pues no quería que la observaran flaquear ahora que debía ser fuerte. Lloro como cuando era niña, como cuando su padre se marchaba porque tenía otros negocios que atender, siempre mucho más importantes que ella.

¿Sería posible que todo aquello fuera un castigo de dios, por echar a su propio padre de sus tierras?. No, no podía ser, dios no era así; no era lo que le habían enseñado los misioneros cuando era niña. Cuando la descubrieron vagando por el norte, porque su padre no sentía interés de esforzarse en colonizar esas tierras, y había aprovechado las misiones para ello.

Recordaba que, solo después de que los religiosos establecieran reducciones indígenas, se había dignado en aparecer Antonio y había tomado el control de lo que él ni había trabajado.

.

Su mente vagaba ya muy lejos, lo suficiente para que sus lágrimas se secaran, mientras veía pasar las nubes en el cielo.

Ella no había conocido a su madre, como si lo había hecho su hermano, quien no solo había tenido el placer de contemplar a su madre viva, sino que también había heredado sus bellas tierras y sus grandes monumentos; algunos de los cuales su padre ordeno destruir para amilanar el ánimo de los nativos rebeldes.

Su hermano siempre recibió regalos de su padre, y por poseer la capital convivía más con él. Bueno lo poco que se podía convivir con Antonio, quien a pesar de tener sus propios hijos, parecía preferir a Italia del Sur.

No, no odiaba a Romano por eso, no era su culpa. Como dijera una vez su hermano Argentina, _"El debería amarnos sin importar la productividad de nuestras tierras"._ Argentina, él sí que le guardaba rencor a su padre, pero no estaba en María juzgar a su hermano.

Ella por su parte, no se sorprendió de comprender la triste verdad que englobaba todo aquello. Que sin importar lo mucho que se esforzaran, nunca jamás, estarían antes que los países de Europa para su padre. Pero María estaba tan acostumbrada a ser tratada como menos por él, que en su momento solo le dolió un poquito.

No todos sus hermanos reaccionaron igual al entenderlo, algunos aun no lo superaban del todo, pero otros lo aceptaron mejor. Incuestionablemente a Perú y a Alejandro les debió haber dolido bastante, pues no era ningún secreto que ellos se esforzaban más en complacer a su padre, aunque al final eso fuera inútil.

.

Los recuerdos siguieron vagando por su mente. Como la primera vez que monto a caballo o cuando aprendió a cultivar y a leer, se acordaba también de su primera comunión y de las primeras escuelas que se habían fundado.

Pero ni todas las memorias hermosas pueden apartar por siempre a la realidad de la mente y María tuvo al fin que volver al presente, a la contingencia que atravesaba.

Su padre lo había dicho con ojos llenos de furia, como estaba segura que jamás lo habían visto en Europa, excepto tal vez los moros. Les había gritado enfurecido, _"Jamás podrán lograrlo solos, ser independiente es más duro de lo que creen"_, pero sus ánimos estaban tan llenos de adrenalina en aquel entonces, que aquello les pareció un mero insulto de frustración. Ahora la joven pensaba que tal vez España no se equivocaba.

.

* * *

**Nota:**

- Las reducciones indígenas, fueron comunidades auto-suficientes donde los indios que eran evangelizados vivían; ahí aprendían destrezas técnicas y culturales europeas en el uso de herramientas para la agricultura, la música, etc. Además de ser una medida que los misioneros optaron para protegerlos de los tratantes de esclavos.

- Perú y Nueva España, fueron los virreinatos más sobresalientes de España. Eso claro no significa que los otros no se esforzaran.

_**.**_

_**OkamiYuki98**__**: **__Pues sí, Arthur no solo le heredo su poco gusto culinario a Alfred, sino que también la habilidad doble cara; ya ves cómo se salía por la tangente ante los reclamos de Antonio. XD_

_Tranquis Alejandro no tiene intenciones de vender a su hermana, ya verás que no._


	7. Capitulo 7

_Ahora si quedo larguito el capítulo XD_

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

María no cejo en el tema de Texas, la quería de vuelta, no se podía rendir. Pero una mañana cuando regresaba de una cansada reunión con la niña, descubrió que en el patio de la casona de California, había varios caballos; esperaba que fueran refuerzos, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al reconocer a uno de los corceles. Vale que no cualquiera diferencia a un caballo de otro, pero ella era una nación y era más observadora que las personas comunes. Y ese preciso caballo era de…

- Mary… - aquella voz que había deseado evitar por variados motivos la estaba abordando, pero siempre podía hacerse la desentendida.

México Norte se encamino hacia el jardín donde había arboles de sombra, dispuesta a perder al molesto dueño de la voz. No, no quería ni verlo. Deambulo por los caminos que pudieran servir para perderlo, pero cuando ya se sentía segura, sintió el súbito tirón de su hombro hacia atrás, justo quedando de cara a Alfred.

.

Por un momento no supo que decir, quería gritarle, escupirle y patearle; ya vería él como se trataba a los traidores. Pero una vez más el chico la observaba con intensidad, como si quisiera quemarla con la mirada. Esa no era una mirada que hubiera recibido jamás y le incomodaba bastante. Quería irse de ahí pero el joven la tenía bien sujeta, como si temiera que escapara de nuevo, lo que ciertamente deseaba hacer.

- Mary te eh estado esperando. Tu hermano dijo que no volverías pronto y que no podíamos quedarnos aquí hospedados – Alfred meneo la cabeza - que descortesía la suya, donde queda la etiqueta.

Eso fue todo, ya había aguantado bastante. Con todas sus fuerzas, María dejo a su mano estamparse contra el rostro del chico, que no supo ni cuando su cara había quedado ladeada y con la mejilla ardiendo.

- What is your fucking problem?! - grito iracundo y por un momento la chica pudo ver como su mirada se oscurecía.

No obstante con la misma rapidez que su rostro había enfurecido, volvió también a su habitual aire tranquilo; todo lo cual le recordó a México Norte, los días de adoctrinamiento junto a su padre. España tenía la habilidad de cambiar de carácter tan pronto se agotaba su paciencia, convirtiéndose en segundos en una figura temible y aterradora. Ese, pensaba, era otro de los aspectos que los europeos no sabían de su padre.

.

Alfred respiro hondo como si tratara de serenarse, no había querido mostrarse agresivo con la chica, pero no pudo evitar que la rabia lo invadiera cuando lo golpeo; solo María lograba descontrolarlo.

- Mary, sé que estas estresada últimamente pero... - Alfred titubeo un segundo - no tienes por qué dirigir tu ira hacia mí.

México Norte se quedó con la boca abierta, Estados Unidos se estaba mostrando más desvergonzado de lo que había creído. Era como si no conociera esta persona, nunca había sido así con ella.

La chica boqueo como pez fuera del agua, sin saber que decir, hacia un momento estaba dispuesta a escupirle y ahora no sabía que hacer; sentía como si estuviera en una pesadilla, todo parecía irreal y por un momento pensó que se caería de la cama y despertaría. Pero no, siguió ahí plantada.

Estados Unidos sonrió con satisfacción, como si supiera algo que ella no, y para sorpresa y horror de María se atrevió a acariciar su mejilla.

Fue entonces cuando la joven reacciono, apartándolo de un manotazo. Aquello podía ser bizarro, pero aunque lo fuera, aunque no conociera a este nuevo Alfred, no dejaría que se propasara con ella; que clase de chica creía que era para acariciarla, no dejaría que la tratara como una cualquiera.

- No te atrevas a tocarme - siseo molesta - ¡No quiero ni saber de ti nunca más, maldito traidor!.

Ahora era el turno de sorprenderse para Alfred, quien compuso una mueca de desconcierto, ¿traidor había dicho?.

- Mary, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Lo estaba hasta que confié en ti, que no has hecho más que tratarme de tonta - exclamó la chica, como escupiendo las palabras.

- Yo jamás te eh engañado - se defendió el chico - ni siquiera sé de qué me hablas.

Aquella declaración de parte de Estados Unidos, era como para enfurecer a un santo y María sintió como la rabia la poseía. Si la discusión había logrado pasar desapercibida hasta entonces, ahora no había posibilidad alguna de que siguiera así; porque la chica no pudo evitar gritarle con toda la ira que abrazaba su ser.

- ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?!, ¡¿qué carajo hiciste con mi amigo?!, ¡¿cómo has podido traicionarme y aprovecharte de mis problemas para expandirte a mi costa?!, ¡¿qué rayos crees que es el honor?!.

Y aunque las lágrimas amenazaban con inundar sus ojos, se contuvo, pues era una nación y debía ser fuerte; no importaba la opinión que de ella tuvieran otros, porque no dejaría le pasaran por encima.

.

Estados Unidos se había quedado mudo, pero su rostro ya no se mostraba inocuo, ya no podía seguir fingiendo ignorancia; pero, había estado de acuerdo con la expansión, y aunque tuviera que dejar de ser el príncipe azul, lograría su objetivo.

- Ya veo… - susurro despacio - entonces, hablemos claro.

.

* * *

**Nota:** Estados Unidos se hizo el desentendido cuando México le reclamo su traición, pues supuestamente ambos países habían establecido lazos de amistad; aunque como ya sabemos eso era puro cuento por parte de E.U.A.

.

_**OkamiYuki98**__**: **__Es verdad lo de Antonio, pero también es cierto que en aquel tiempo los viajes eran larguísimos y los medios de comunicación poquísimos; digamos que España dio por hecho que todo estaba bien y ese fue su peor error, el cual se le revirtió luego._

_**Tamat:**__ Saludos y bienvenida a este humilde fic, espero lo disfrutes :D_

_Si considere mejor que México Norte fuera la mujer, tengo mis razones claro. ;D_

.

Bueno me despido hasta la próxima entrega, espero que le haya gustado =D


	8. Capitulo 8

_._

_No quedo muy largo, ¿verdad?_

_Ah por cierto, que me estoy planteando el editar el fic de manera en que junte los capítulos pasados que así lo permitan en uno solo, de esta forma quedarían más largos. Y puede que los nuevos lectores no se aburran tanto de esta manera. El problema es que si lo hago corre la posibilidad de que se pierdan Reviews pasados, lo que me pesaría muchísimo. ¿Ustedes que opinan?_

_._

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

La mirada de Alfred había mutado una vez más, ahora reflejaba no solo intensidad sino también deseo. María sintió la súbita necesidad de alejarse de él, pero el chico se le adelanto y la tomo en brazos. Aquella inesperada violación a su espacio personal provoco un escalofrió en la espalda de la joven, quien solo atino a retorcerse con desespero tratando de zafarse. Pero era inútil, el adolescente era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Estados Unidos sonrió con picardía y lejos de soltarla la acerco más a él, lo suficiente para poner en guardia a la chica, quien veía como todo lo que creía saber sobre él se esfumaba en el aire. Sus ojos le escocían y en su garganta se formaba un nudo; no estaba nerviosa, estaba asustada, y no porque temiera la confrontación, sino porque aquello era simplemente bizarro.

- ¡Suéltame! – grito al borde de la histeria, no sabía que más sorpresas podía llevarse con ese nuevo Alfred, y francamente no quería averiguarlo.

- Shh tranquila, it's all right Mary!, tranquila- El chico trataba en vano de calmarla, pues no quería que este nuevo escándalo atrajera a la gente de la casa.

Pero Alfred no tendría suerte ese día, porque unos segundos después de exclamado aquello, empezaron a oírse voces llamando al orden.

- ¡¿Que está pasando ahí?!

La voz no les sonaba de nada a ninguno, pero sirvió a María, pues inmediatamente el chico la soltó y se apartó apresuradamente. Su jefe le había ordenado discreción y ya había violado aquello bastante, no quería más problemas de lo necesario.

.

Dos hombres, que la chica identifico como trabajadores de la casa, atravesaron entonces el arco de entrada al jardincito; uno de ellos un hombre de edad, se sacó el sobrero de la cabeza para rascarse la coronilla.

- Doña María - dijo el hombre – no sabíamos que andaba por aquí, oímos gritos y pos vinimos a ver qué pasaba.

- ¿Y este güero?- exclamo entonces el segundo hombre que parecía muy joven.

- Tsk – gruño el más viejo, mientras le daba un fuerte pisotón al muchacho para que se callara.

Norte de México no se le pensó dos veces y caminando con celeridad, se acercó a los hombres y les dijo lo bastante alto para que lo escuchara Alfred.

- Háganme el favor de escoltar al señor Jones a la salida de la hacienda, porque ya tiene que retirarse – No le dirigió ni una mirada a Estados Unidos mientras se marchaba con paso firme.

.

Por su parte Alfred entendió bien el mensaje, "la conversación se acabó". El no pensaba dejar el asunto así, pero temía armar un escándalo que luego sus jefes le pudieran reprochar. Así que se acercó a los dos hombres, que lo miraban suspicaces, pues el tono irritado de María no les había pasado desapercibido y además sabían por lo que hablaba la servidumbre de la casa, que los Norteamericanos no eran bien recibidos por ahí.

Alfred procuro que no se viera cuan furioso estaba por el desplante de la joven, sus órdenes eran de discreción y no pensaba darle material a esos hombres para andar hablando, a saber a qué oídos llegaba eso luego.

.

* * *

**Nota:** La palabra "pos" si está mal escrita, pero lo hice apropósito; porque la gente del campo, sobre todo en esa época, solía hablar así.

Supongo que ya saben todos lo que es "güero", si no les comento en México suele llamarse así a las personas rubias o de piel pálida.

.

_**Miku: **__Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustase la historia. Como es una de las primeras que hago de varios capítulos, pues aun no me salen muy largos, pero intentare hacerlos más extensos. Como comente allá arriba, estoy en un dilema con respecto a si lo edito o no, ¿Qué opinas al respecto?_

_**Miku75: **__Si la verdad que duele lo suyo ese parte de la historia, porque es una de las tantas batallas que perdimos y que modifico drásticamente el territorio. Pero por otro lado parece que poco a poco esas zonas vuelven al redil, por tanto latino que hay; aunque también y eso es lo más horroroso, son los estados con más racismo, ¿tú crees? pertenecían en principio a indígenas, luego fueron de latinos y ahora se creen rubios de naturaleza, mira que cinismo._

_Tienes razón, España fue durísimo con los países de América, pero no fue desgraciado, como mucha gente cree. Si uno compara imparcialmente la situaciones que otros territorios colonizados por europeos sufrieron, en comparación con las situación de los territorios que España colonizo, se darán cuenta que nos fue mejor que a los que tuvieron otros europeos encima. La razón es simple…_

_- España ya estaba acostumbrado a la gente de piel morena, por aquello de su convivencia forzada con los moros._

_- Los hispanos no erradicaron de raíz a los nativos de sus colonias, sino que los tomaron de trabajadores, obvio con el correspondiente detrimento de sus libertades._

_- Los Españoles que vinieron a colonizar no eran nobles ni gente de alta cuna, sino que eran hombres que buscaban fortuna precisamente porque no la tenían allá, así que no le hicieron el asco a mezclarse con las nativas, claro que no porque ellas quisieran u_u._

_- Debido a los problemas que el cristianismo sufría en Europa, por aquello del segundo cisma religioso, pues los reyes de España se apegaban más a su religión y buscaban respetarla un poco más que antes. _

_A lo que viene esto, es que por orden de la iglesia Católica (ósea en la que creía España) no se podía esclavizar a un cristiano, porque era un igual. Así que los misioneros acostumbraban escapárseles a los españoles con los que iban, apenas bajan a tierra, la intención era evangelizar al mayor número de nativos antes de que llegaran los soldados, de manera que una vez llegados estos ya no podían esclavizar a los indios porque ya eran cristianos; obvio que los misioneros se arriesgaban a morir en el intento, e incluso aun logrando su objetivo uno que otro fue muerto por esclavistas furiosos de que les arruinaran el negocio._

_- Otra de las cosas buenas, es que por orden de la corona Española la educación de los nativos estaba a cargo de los misioneros y no de los colonizadores, básicamente porque no quería que los indígenas aprendieran las malas costumbres de los españoles que eran súper blasfemos y mal hablados; esto último porque no eran las clases altas de España las que andaban por América colonizando, ósea la gente que por su condición social desahogada podía darse el lujo de estudiar y obtener cultura (gente que no arriesgaba el pellejo en la colonización, porque no le era necesario)._

_._

_En fin podría seguir __hablando__…digo escribiendo, pero creo que ya me pase de largo jeje. Lo siento es que me emociono tu comentario, pues poca gente mira la otra cara de la historia. _

_Si España es, aunque lo niegue, el padre de los países hispanos de América; porque aunque también lo niegue, tenemos parte de su genética, aunque solo una parte ;D_


	9. Capitulo 9

_Lo pensé muchísimo y al final decidí seguir sin editar, les agradezco mucho que me compartieran sus opiniones al respecto._

.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

Apenas se libró de Alfred, María corrió a esconderse en la capilla de la hacienda, y sentándose en el mezzanine del coro se abrazó a sí misma. No le importaba que dios la viera llorar, ahí estaría a salvo, sus ojos parecieron entender el mensaje porque comenzaron a lagrimear sintiéndose por fin libres de soltarlas.

María podría tener cientos de años, pero como nación aún era una niña y se sentía asustada por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Su primer impulso era molerlo a golpes por atrevido, pero ahora que lo rememoraba, aquello le recordaba a esas novelas rosas que su hermano desdeñaba, pero que ella y Filipinas devoraban ávidamente.

Filipinas había sido criada junto con ella por España, se podría decir que eran medias hermanas o hermanastras. Ambas habían sido parte del virreinato de Nueva España y habían sido educadas bajo los estrictos estándares de Antonio.

¿Que había sido de Filipinas?, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pues no se veían desde hace mucho.

Alejandro y Filipinas se llevaban bien, casi podría decir que demasiado bien para su gusto. Cuando era niña, solía observar de cerca el desarrollo de los otros miembros de Nueva España y les envidiaba en el fondo, aquello la hacía sentir malvada y más si le agregaba las constantes quejas de sus jefes y la expresión de decepción que le mostraba su padre a menudo.

Era ese sentimiento entre otros, lo que la hizo aislarse durante mucho tiempo, a ella y a sus regiones. Pero ahora solo lo tenía a él, a Alejandro, y tendrían que ser más unidos si querían enfrentar este embate.

.

- Doña María…

La chica se giró hacia la voz que la llamaba y se encontró con un California muy preocupado.

- Ah, California…¿cómo estás? – pregunto tratando de desviar la atención del muchacho y que así no le preguntara por su estado.

- Yo…bueno… ¿Cómo está usted?, mis trabajadores me contaron lo que paso y…

Maldición, lo que le faltaba a María, que toda la hacienda se enterara de lo ocurrido. La chica sintió su rostro enrojecer, porque abrazarse con extraños no era propio de una dama y aunque ella no lo había buscado, si alguien la había visto en esas condiciones, podrían traerle muchos problemas.

- ¿Qué te dijeron? – pero no se echaría la soga al cuello solita, primero tantearía un poco el camino, con suerte ni sabían nada.

- Pues que, el Norteamericano estaba molestándola y que usted parecía muy molesta. – contesto el chico.

_Uff, todo a salvo, bueno es un decir_, al menos no la habían visto en comprometedoras situaciones.

- También que usted gritaba que la soltara.

_Joder, cuando creía que todo iba bien._

- Ah…esto, si es que me sujeto de la muñeca y no me quería soltar – _la verdad a medias no era mentira ¿o sí?_

- ¿La estaba agrediendo? – y el tono de California era de mucha molestia.

A María esto la reconforto más que ninguna otra cosa, porque California siendo parte de su territorio, estaba de su lado sin importar que.

- Tranquilo, por ahora tenemos que ser firmes, lo más importante es recuperar a Texas.

El chico solo asintió en silencio y ambos salieron de la capilla, no sin antes hacer la acostumbrada reverencia ante el altar.

.

.

- Estados Unidos, sigue insistiendo en comprarte…

Alejandro se sobaba las sienes mientras decía esto, no le gustaba ese tema pero había que decirlo.

- No me iré con él, ¡nunca! - México Norte parecía más que decidida y México Sur estaba de acuerdo – Mañana mismo nos vamos rumbo a Texas, pero antes quiero que le digas a ese doble cara de Alfred que jamás me uniré a él, así que más le vale que se deje de tonterías. En cuanto a Texas, volverá al redil cueste lo que cueste, ya estoy harta de todo este asunto y mi paciencia se acabó…

Y María dijo esto último mientras miraba hacia el horizonte por la ventana de la oficina. Ya era tiempo de ponerse duros.

.

Tal cual lo anunciara, a la mañana siguiente ya tenía todo listo para partir. Su hermano, por su parte, dejo instrucciones a California de hacer llegar a Estados Unidos su terminante respuesta con respecto a la compra de México Norte.

Además, Alejandro esperaba poder contener a su hermana si las cosas se salían de control, porque aunque la amaba y no dudaba de su inteligencia o su lealtad, México Norte podía llegar a ser muy agresiva a la hora de enfrentar problemas, y ese no era un método que le congraciara.

La hora había llegado, le demostrarían a todos que eran capaces de cuidarse solos, que podían y eran independientes, que eran fuertes y decididos.

Si, les demostrarían…

.

* * *

**Nota:**

- Sé que hoy en día, se usa la palabra "Doña" para referirse únicamente a las mujeres casadas y algunas personas consideran que ser tratada de doña es sinónimo de ser "corriente" por así decirlo. Pero la verdad es que originalmente esta palabra se usaba para designar a las mujeres de buena posición social, fueran o no casadas.

- Estados Unidos insistió en más de una ocasión, en comprar los territorios del norte que le interesaban. Claro esta que México se negó.

Mucha gente opina que debieron habérselos vendido, así nos hubiéramos evitado la guerra y el perder aún más territorio. Pero seamos objetivos, México no tenía ninguna obligación de venderle nada.

Es como si yo llegase a vuestra casa y les dijera:

"_Sabes me gusta tu perro y creo que le caigo bien, te ofrezco comprártelo y te pagare bien"_

¿Solo por eso tienes la obligación de vendérmelo? Luego cuando no agarremos a golpes (por qué te negaste) y nos arresten, yo le diré al juez:

"_Figúrese usted, yo le ofrecí en buen plan pagarle por el perro y el muy maldito se negó, encima me ha pegado; yo le aseguro que el perro prefiere estar conmigo, además de que tiene un dueño muy violento, ¿no cree que lo mejor es que me lo quede?"_

Y así después de quitarte a tu mascota, contare a todos los vecinos la historia de cómo heroicamente rescate al canino del tu maltrato… Pues mira que justicia es esa.

.

.

_**Miku75: **__Muchos de los héroes de nuestra patria tienen tremendas colas que pisarles, pero no todos, por otro lado hay héroes e incluso guerras cuyos nombres nadie conoce pese a ser parte de nuestra historia. El problema es saber discriminar que información es más verídica que otra, para poder saberlo habrá que leer muchísimo; hay que leer todas las versiones sobre una hecho histórico, leer la visión de un bando y la del otro, la versión de los que quedaron en medio del conflicto sin ser su asunto y la de aquellos que observaron desde lejos. Solo entonces podremos encontrar que partes son, después de todo, las más verídicas. Y aun así, nos faltara la versión oculta, pero nos habremos acercado a lo que en realidad paso. ;D_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__No te preocupes, no hay drama al respecto, me alegra además poder leer tus comentarios siempre tan emotivos :D_

_Si E.U.A. no es un aliado confiable, ni tampoco un enemigo honorable, así que se le debe manejar con precaución. En cuanto a España…pues bueno, tiene muchos defectos, pero también virtudes. Recordemos que parte de nuestra cultura viene de allí, así que parte de nuestros defectos son heredados y también parte de nuestras virtudes; porque oh si, también los latinos tenemos virtudes._

_Por otro lado…es verdad, Alfred puede ser terrible y lo que impulsa a su gente suele ser su excesivo patriotismo, pero cuando el patriotismo es extremo se convierte en chovinismo y no hay que olvidar que no son lo mismo._

_**RozenSword: **__Saludos y bienvenida a este humilde fic, te agradezco muchísimo que consideres esta una de tus favoritos, gracias._

_Si, para México fue un duro golpe esa perdida, fue hace casi dos siglos y sigue doliendo como si fuera ayer, ¿verdad?. La parte buena es que si bien hay mucho racismo por allá, también hay movimientos pro-latinos, e incluso han hecho películas de fuerte crítica contra los extremistas y racistas, ojala y con el tiempo más gente se sume a este movimiento._

_Me despido hasta la próxima y gracias por leer =D._


	10. Capitulo 10

_Aquí vengo de regreso y saludando a todos por aquí. Espero y les guste este nuevo capítulo, bastante más largo que los otros._

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

El joven soldado, reprimió un grito y mordiéndose la lengua aguanto el dolor, mientras el médico le examinaba el abdomen y le aseguraba que había tenido suerte, pues aun podía salvarse, eso era esperanzador aunque solo fuera un tal vez.

La tienda estaba llena de soldados heridos, producto del último enfrentamiento entre los rebeldes de Texas y el ejército de México.

Las cosas no habían salido tan bien como hubieran querido, pero al final habían triunfado y hecho prisioneros a los rebeldes. Ahora había que decidir qué hacer con ellos…

.

- No pienso perdonarlos – y María hizo un mohín de disgusto al decir esto.

- Pero hermana, sería una muestra de nuestra buena fe, haríamos las paces.

- ¿Paces?, les dimos muchos beneficios y nos respondieron con vil traición…

- Encarcelémoslos, así pagaran de por vida – sugirió Alejandro.

- ¡¿En dónde?!, ¿en prisiones de las que luego podrán escapar con ayuda de los suyos?, ¡no señor!.

- María este es un asunto delicado y…

- Sugiero la ejecución – pronuncio la joven con decisión, mientras su hermano se quedaba callado.

- María…

- Estoy de acuerdo con Doña María – dijo entonces el jefe de ambos que había estado en silencio mientras presenciaba la discusión.

- Pero señor, no cree que…

- No, no lo creo, María tiene razón. Ellos cruzaron el límite, se atrevieron a atacar a nuestro ejército y trataron de robar el territorio de Texas para dárselo a los Estadunidenses, eso les enseñara a respetar nuestras leyes.

María asintió mientras su jefe hablaba, completamente de acuerdo con lo dicho.

- María, señor, por favor reflexionen.

- He dado el veredicto – zanjo su jefe y mirando a la chica exclamo – María, encárguese de que se cumpla.

México Norte asintió con los ojos refulgiendo, por fin la tomaban en cuenta y escuchaban su opinión, tal vez todo este asunto terminaría con algo bueno al final.

.

Los tambores se hicieron sonar, mientras se preparaban para la ejecución publica de los rebeldes separatistas, María ordeno a uno de sus hombres trajera a Texas, para presenciar el evento. Mientras se aseguraba de que la multitud fuera contenida.

Texas fue sacada de la pequeña mazmorra en que se encontraba y llevada a rastras hasta el sitio de la ejecución. La niña pataleo e intento resistirse inútilmente, mientras la colocaban (atada como estaba) de cara a los condenados y México Norte, quien la miro largamente y con intensidad, mientras pronunciaba lo suficientemente alto para ser oída por todos los presentes:

- Oid bien todos aquí, México no permitirá que rebeldes y criminales se apropien de sus tierras cobardemente, solo para contribuir al crecimiento de Estados Unidos. La nación Mexicana fue piadosa con ustedes, que vinieron empobrecidos desde el norte buscando fortuna y se les permitió establecerse en nuestras tierras, a cambio de su lealtad. ¿Y cómo osan pagarnos?, robando, promoviendo la esclavitud y traicionando a su patria, la que les abrió los brazos cuando no tenían NADA, la que les acogió en su seno…

Y en este punto María hizo una pausa, mientras recorría a la multitud con su penetrante mirada, para luego devolverla a Texas.

- Pues escuchen ahora, lo que ustedes mismos han provocado, han traicionado a su nación y han de pagar por ello, y el pago por tan alta traición…es la muerte. Pero perdonaremos al resto, a los civiles, siempre y cuando cesen sus rebeldías y sus crímenes contra la nación de México.

Y nada más terminar de decir esto, los tambores comenzaron a resonar con mayor brío, los oficiales hicieron a los prisioneros alinearse contra el muro que servía de fondo de ejecución. Al mismo tiempo la gente comenzó a chillar y los gritos de las mujeres y los niños se hicieron presentes.

Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y Texas lo supo al mirar a su señora patria, aun así…

- ¡Noooo! – El grito de la niña se hizo sonar por encima de la multitud, logrando llamar la atención de María - ¡Por favor no, te lo suplico, hare lo que sea!.

- Ya hiciste bastante Texas – declaro México Norte con rotundidad.

- Por favor, ya me rendí, ¿qué más quieres?.

- ¿Qué te rendiste?, no Texas nosotros te obligamos a rendirte y eso, no es lo mismo.

- No lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo, déjalos vivir.

- No, esta gente fue la que te impulso a la rebeldía en primer término, esta gente que ni siquiera siente gratitud por lo que recibieron.

-Busca otro castigo o castígame a mí.

- Eso es lo que hago querida, te castigo.

- No seas injusta, por favor – dijo la niña entre lágrimas. Pero María solo la vio como quien mira a un embustero.

- ¿Injusta?, ¿injusta? Te pedí de mil maneras que cejaras en tus intentos, te lo pedí una y mil veces, intente negociar por las buenas. No, el tiempo de la negociación acabo hace mucho.

- ¡Nooo!, ten piedad, te lo suplico.

María la miro largamente para luego hablar con una voz tan sutil como determinante:

- ¿Qué hay de mis soldados? ¡¿eh?!, los mataste sin tentarte el corazón ni un segundo y ellos solo defendían a su país, ¡Ah su nación!, ¿Qué hay de ellos?

- Texas se sentía desesperada, pues estaban por ejecutar a aquellos que intentaron ayudarla a cumplir su sueño.

- Dame solo una oportunidad más, te juro que no volveré a fallar – suplico con voz implorante.

- No jures Texas, porque tu palabra ya no vale nada. Tu misma le quitaste el valor, ahora ya no me sirve de nada.

- Por favor, te lo suplico, me equivoque, aun soy solo una niña.

_Como podía ser tan cínica_, pensaba México Norte, pero en lugar de decirlo exclamo.

_- _Eres de lo peor, porque tu equivocación fue meditada. No creas que sigo en la ignorancia de tus juntas con Estados Unidos. ¡Eres una serpiente traicionera! Pero si quiero tu obediencia, ya no bastara con ser condescendiente, porque aun siéndolo, te atreviste a traicionarme. Si quiero tu obediencia tendré que enseñarte a respetarme, porque veo que no lo logre por las buenas.

Texas se retorció agitadamente de sus captores, quienes la aferraron con mayor fuerza, mientras la niña lloraba histérica. María, por su parte, se acercó lentamente y le dijo:

- Escúchame Niña Territorio, lo que te contare hoy. Cuando yo era aún pequeña y tu ni siquiera habías nacido, mi padre solía educarme con rigor, si yo me equivocaba el me castigaba, y así aprendí de obediencia.

- Que hay de tu traición hacia él, ¿eh? – grito Texas.

- Yo lo traicione si, y pague las consecuencias. Ahora tú pagaras las tuyas, de eso se trata ser adulto.

- Solo soy una niña – dijo entre dientes la región de Texas.

- Por favor, ¿no querías ser tratada como adulta?, ser adulto es más que hacerse el independiente, es cargar con las consecuencias de tus actos y hoy Texas lo aprenderás.

- ¡Por favor! – rogo presa de la desesperación la niña.

Pero fue inútil, los soldados la obligaron a girar la cabeza y ver como a la orden de María, los fusiles se disparaban y por un momento todo se volvía una escena en cámara lenta y muda, mientras las balas penetraban a sus caudillos y les arrancaban la vida.

La niña sintió faltarle el aliento y su mirada comenzó a nublarse, mientras veía cada vez más borroso, a la multitud siendo todavía contenida a la fuerza y a su señora patria de pie cual estatua, con la mirada más dura y obscurecida de lo que nunca la había visto.

.

.

El sonido de los tambores, los gritos y los disparos se escucharon desde lo lejos. Mientras los animales se espantaban y los árboles se agitaban por el viento, un joven alto y de pelo rubio observo hacia el horizonte del sur, mientras sonreía enigmáticamente. Porque lejos de terminar, todo estaba por empezar.

.

* * *

_Wow, este capítulo sí que estuvo algo intenso, aunque puede que solo yo lo crea así. Jaja XD_

**Nota:**

- Mucha gente considera, que de haber perdonado a los rebeldes, Estados Unidos no lo hubiera usado de pretexto; pero vamos, es Estados Unidos de quien hablamos, hubiera encontrado otro pretexto, pues había estado cazando hasta el mínimo error de México para declarar esa guerra, así que no, nada hubiera cambiado. Hubiera en cambio sido diferente, si se hubiera puesto más atención a esa zona y se hubiera promovido que familias Mexicanas la habitaran, eso si hubiera servido.

- Ejecutar a los rebeldes, era una práctica de todos los países en aquel entonces, no era exclusiva de México, así que no creamos que Santa Anna se la saco de la manga. ;D

- Santa Anna fue héroe de México durante mucho tiempo, así es, antes de esta guerra claro, sus contrarios eran Juárez y otros tantos. Hoy en día se enseña en los libros de historia que fue un cobarde, ahora yo les invito a reflexionar; que si bien no era perfecto ni fue un gran héroe, creyó de hecho, que liberando a Texas no solo salvaría su pellejo sino que además E.U.A dejaría de molestar a México (que no se hallaba en sus mejores días). Pero ya sabemos que no resulto así, sino peor.

- Por otro lado y esto quizás muchos no lo sepan, Juárez también intento vender territorios de México a E.U.A pero, en parte por su ascendencia indígena, el racismo en Estados Unidos y por la desconfianza que le tenían los líderes de E.U.A., no quisieron negociar con él. Y pues, así fue como nos salvamos de perder aún más territorio. Mirad que de presidentes malos, tenemos un puño.

.

_**Miku75: **__XD, sé que debería responderte en esta parte, pero me pareció mejor ponerlo en las notas, espero que eso sirva de respuesta :D_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Si california era "medio" fiel, como se verá más adelante. E.U.A. es el maestro de la manipulación, pero no le funciona al 100, gracias a dios. Sin embargo la pregunta es con quien nos conviene estar, si pudiéramos (lo que no es una realidad) elegir._

_Por cierto, hay que fijarse bien con el asunto de las mascotas, porque si hay ladrones de esa rama, a defender a las mascotas se ha dicho, ¡yo me sumo!. XD_

_Por cierto que yo también amo los snikers._

_**Miku: **__Saludos chica, me alegra tenerte de nuevo por aquí n_n, gracias por tu sugerencia con lo de la edición del fic, yo también prefiero dejarlo así, aunque claro me lo pensé muchísimo antes. XD_

_No sé si este capítulo salió largo, pero más que los otros si, ¿verdad?_

_._

_Bueno aquí me despido, hasta la próxima n_n_


	11. Capitulo 11

_Onceaba entrega de este, ya no tan pequeño fic. _;D

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

No sabía en qué punto todo se había ido al traste, ni cuando las cosas se voltearon tan drásticamente. Era plenamente consciente de que la guerra es una jugada insegura, donde solo los estrategas más brillantes consiguen mover las piezas a su antojo.

Tal vez él no era un gran militar y no había heredado la vena guerrera de su madre, su propia hermana menor, con menos recursos naturales, había dado más pelea a su padre siglos atrás. Podría dar miles de razones por las que había sido así, pero ahora no importaba demasiado.

Estaba cansado, lleno de suciedad y con una terrible frustración en el pecho, se sentía explotar de rabia. Pero la realidad apremiaba y debían dar respuesta al mensaje y recompensa exigida por Alfred y sus jefes, a cambio de la vida del General Santa Anna.

María parecía haber entrado en un estado autómata y se movía por la tienda cubierta de sangre ajena y propia. Alejandro tendría que tomar las riendas, de lo que creía seria uno de los peores tratos de su vida y algo le decía que todo estaba iniciando, que pronto sería peor.

- Debemos dejar que se lo queden - exclamo con resolución el muchacho.

Santa Anna le había enseñado que eso era lo correcto y lo más honorable, así que lo lógico es que así procedieran.

- Pero… - objeto uno de los altos comandantes que se encontraban en la sala - es nuestro líder, debemos traerlo devuelta no importa el costo.

- ¿Aun si el costo es nuestro territorio, que clase de mensaje es ese? - espeto otro de los hombres indignado por tan poco valía ante sus ojos.

- No vamos a ceder ante su chantaje – declaro Alejandro con firmeza.

- Eso sería traición, alta traición, él es nuestro líder - dijo otro más.

- Mas traición seria vender nuestra patria – insistió el mismo que antes apoyara a Alejandro.

- Es nuestro general, nuestro gobernante – repetía el mismo sujeto, leal hasta la médula a Santa Anna - de cualquier modo esta tierra la teníamos perdida – alego a la desesperada.

Y en ese punto María pareció cobrar de nuevo vida.

- ¿Qué clase de soldado eres, maldición? – le reclamo y mientras decía esto le abofeteo con fuerza, ante el asombro de todos los reunidos.

- Como te atreves zorra – clamo el agredido, sobándose la mejilla herida.

Pero antes de que la chica le respondiera, Alejandro le levanto de la perchera, con una fuerza tal que enmudeció al hombre, pues Alejandro con todo y sus siglos de edad aparentaba ser solo un adolescente.

- Escúchame bien, cretino – dijo con voz mortífera – esta mujer que ves aquí es tu señora patria, así que más te vale que te disculpes ahora mismo, o te golpeare hasta cansarme.

Lo que vio aquel infeliz en los ojos de su nación, nadie podrá contarlo con palabras llanas, porque casi al instante empalideció y tartamudeando pidió repetidas disculpas. Todos los demás se habían quedado estáticos, como hechizados por obra de un conjuro.

- No habrá rescate – Anuncio Alejandro - y si Estados Unidos quiere negociar, que venga el mismo. ¡Porque México no cederá ante chantajes! – declaro el chico con determinación – y esa es nuestra última palabra.

María no cabía en sí de orgullo, mientras miraba con admiración a su hermano mayor, el cual había actuado como toda una potencia, según ella. No volvería a dudar de su coraje jamás, se lo prometió a sí misma. Y aquella noche después de cenar, durmió soñando embelesada en la expresión de rabia que pondrían Texas y Estados Unidos, al saber su recia determinación.

.

.

El escándalo en el exterior podría haberla despertado, sin necesidad de que su hermano la zarandeara con violencia.

- ¡¿Nos atacan?! – pregunto completamente alterada México Norte, pues semejante despertar solo podía justificarse por un ataque enemigo o el Apocalipsis mismo, y no creía que fuera lo segundo.

- Traición, esos cobardes nos traicionaron…. - exclamo fuera de sí Alejandro.

- Cálmate - le ordeno la chica sin entender del todo.

- María, nos traicionaron, han ido a negociar Texas, esos hijos de…

- ¡¿Queeee?! - lo interrumpió la chica – no puede ser, no puede, se lo prohibiste.

- Pues me ignoraron deliberadamente.

.

.

Por más que los caballos galoparan velozmente, no eran mágicos y no podían ir más rápido, aun cuando así lo desearan sus jinetes.

Pero finalmente tras horas de recorrido a galope tendido, arribaron al campamento enemigo. María bajo enseguida de su montura y corrió hacia la tienda, siendo detenida a punta de fusil por los soldados apostados en la entrada, y mientras Alejandro la alcanzaba, ella grito desesperada.

- ¡Salgan malditos, no autorizamos esta junta! – no le interesaba lo que pensaran de ella, la traición DEBÍA ser detenida.

- Llegas tarde María - dijo una voz a su costado, una terriblemente familiar.

- ¡Tú! - escupió con rabia mal contenida.

- Yo – profirió con satisfacción el joven.

- Eres un desgraciado, traidor, un maldito infame - acuso la chica con profunda ira.

- Alto- la detuvo su hermano - no le daremos más motivos – y dirigiéndose al otro muchacho dijo – puede que pienses que ganaste, pero no es así, nosotros no autorizamos semejante convenio.

- Puede que tu no, pero tu jefe… ¿cómo se llama, Saint Annie? – dijo burlón – él ya lo firmo.

Y tras decir esto, hizo un gesto de la mano y de la tienda vigilada salieron varios hombres, entre ellos Santa Anna, que aun iba amarrado.

Fue como una sentencia, pues en la mano de uno de los hombres de Alfred estaba el tratado firmado, según el cual Texas ya no era suyo. Para María fue un duro golpe, acababan firmar la amputación de uno de sus miembros.

- Jefe, no… - pero Santa Anna no le sostuvo la mirada, desviándola avergonzado.

- Ya pueden irse – les dijo Alfred mientras jugaba con los botones de uno de sus guantes.

- Noo - grito Alejandro, dispuesto a pelear hasta el final, pero basto un gesto de Alfred y docenas de armas los apuntaron.

- Les recomiendo que se vayan, ahora que estoy de buenas – hablo Estados Unidos, como si de un favor se tratara.

Ambos hermanos apretaron los puños con impotencia, porque aquella batalla la habían perdido, ¿perderían también la guerra?

.

* * *

**Nota: **Comprenderán que no todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la perdida de Texas a cambio de Santa Anna, pero al final se hizo lo que ya sabemos.

_._

_**Miku75: **__Muchísimos malos presidentes, ¿verdad?_

_En cuanto a Porfirio Díaz, suele ser uno de los personajes más odiados de la historia de México, pero es que es fácil manipular lo que se escribe en los libros escolares si estas en un alto puesto del gobierno. Todo mundo sabe las cosas que en nombre de Don Porfirio se hicieron, pero a nadie parece importarle las fechorías de otros presidentes perpetraron, muchos de los cuales pecaron de desgraciados, como por ejemplo Carranza y Juárez. En fin, no dejemos que la corriente de la ignorancia nos arrastre. :)_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Tienes razón, la gente se auto engaña plácidamente. Porque admitir la culpa, es demasiado duro para sus conciencias. Por otro lado, Alfred algún día recibirá la cuenta, por ahí dicen que ya le empezó a llegar. ;D_

_Y lo de la caja de snickers es una gran idea, demasiado buena 8D._

_._

Me despido con un beso y un gracias por leer. =D


	12. Capitulo 12

_Reportándome buenos lectores… ;D_

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

Santa Anna, secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo ante la atenta mirada de uno de sus más fieles hombres.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces señor? – Pregunto el sujeto.

- Si no permitimos que se la queden, nos atacaran.

- Si pero ya oyó el veredicto que dio el congreso, no se acepta el documento que usted firmo como válido.

- Aunque lo aceptaran…., es obvio que Polk quiere más que solo Texas.

Y Santa Anna dio la espalda al hombre mientras miraba por la ventana de su casona, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, y lo sabía…

.

**0o_0o_0o_0o_0o_0o_0o**

.

Alejandro se despidió de su capital con firmes palmaditas en su hombro y subió a su brioso corcel negro.

- Lo harás bien – le dijo para animarlo – eres listo y yo confió en ti – el otro muchacho solo asintió nervioso, pues no le gustaba quedarse solo en medio del desastre político que se gestaba en su casa.

México sur, espoleo a su caballo y galopando se alejó de la ciudad, rumbo al campamento donde los hombres que había reunido lo esperaban. Tenía que darse prisa para llegar junto a su hermana en la frontera, no la dejaría sola en esta guerra.

.

María, se negó a aceptar el documento firmado por su jefe y en cambio había reunido a cuantos hombres pudo para recuperar Texas. Sentía su cuerpo tenso por los eventos ocurridos en los últimos tiempos, pero una parte de su espíritu estaba intacto, pues el resto de sus jefes en la capital habían rechazado igual que ella el documento, por lo que al parecer no estaba sola.

La chica se adentró en una de las tiendas, donde sus comandantes revisaban una serie de mapas de la zona para decidir su próximo avance. Alfred y su ejército habían travesado el rio nueces hacia muy poco y no contentos con eso habían atravesado el Rio Bravo también, desfasándose apropósito varios kilómetros fuera de los límites de Texas. Habían comenzado a construir un fuerte, pese a las advertencias del general Pedro Ampudia, que había enviado una carta a su homónimo exigiéndole que volviese a sus tierras, pues estaba invadiendo territorio Mexicano. El general Estadunidense, Zachary Taylor, no solo ignoro el aviso, sino que además mando una patrulla de soldados a reconocer el territorio que invadían; la patrulla por supuesto fue interceptada por México y tras derrotarlos, Taylor había pedido a su propio congreso que declarara la guerra a México, alegando que "Sangre estadounidense ha sido derramada en suelo estadounidense". Pero el muy cretino ni siquiera espero la respuesta de sus superiores cuando ya ordenaba iniciar hostilidades.

La joven envió un mensaje a su hermano pidiéndole apoyo, a él y al congreso, por lo que ahora esperaba que él viniera en camino. La chica poseía gran determinación, pero era consciente de que no podría ganar la guerra ella sola.

.

México norte se inclinó sobre la improvisada mesa de estrategias, mientras observaba uno de los mapas que Ampudia señalaba en ese instante. Fue entonces que los clarines se escucharon con fuerza anunciando un ataque enemigo.

Miles de kilómetros al sur, Alejandro podía sentir una opresión muy alarmante en su pecho, la había tenido en otras ocasiones y siempre había sido en momentos cruciales de su historia. Sabía que algo terrible estaba sucediendo y podía jurar que tenía que ver con su hermana, así que girando la cabeza aviso a sus hombres que apuraran el paso pues no podían demorarse más.

.

Era de madrugada cuando México sur arribo al punto de reunión con su hermana, pero en el lugar donde debía haber tiendas, solo encontró cadáveres y armas destrozadas, así como los restos de las tiendas impregnados con sangre.

El muchacho quiso llamar a gritos a su hermana, pero sus oídos le alertaron de un barullo en la lejanía. Conscientes de que la batalla se efectuaba a lo lejos, Alejandro y sus hombres se precipitaron a su encuentro.

Allí donde el choque de cuerpos, el entrechocar del acero, el ruido de los cañones y los fusiles siendo disparados se escuchaba, encontraron a un numeroso grupo de sus compatriotas luchando contra el ejército de Estados Unidos, ya no contra simples rebeldes, este era un ejército entrenado y bien armado.

Alejandro ardía en deseos de pulverizar a esos oportunistas, así que tras escuchar las indicaciones de sus comandantes, que para algo eran estrategas, se lanzó a la contienda.

.

La batalla duro bastante más de lo planeado y fue más dura de lo que esperado, pero al final habían podido hacer retroceder un poco al enemigo, sin embargo…

María no estaba entre los presentes y por un instante su hermano temió que hubiese muerto, pero uno de los oficiales de la chica le informo que de hecho este era el segundo ataque recibido en esa zona y que tras el primero, habían sido informados de un ataque en Coahuila donde les sobrepasaban fuertemente en número, había sido allí a donde se dirigiera la joven con un buen número de soldados; era por eso que cuando fueron atacados por segunda vez, no pudieron contenerlos.

_Maldición_ pensó Alejandro, Alfred estaba pasándose de desgraciado, ahora además violentaba regiones inocentes. Ojala y su hermana pudiera un poco más sin él, pues aun no podía despegarse de esa zona, aún tenían enemigos en las cercanías.

.

* * *

**Nota:**

- Los límites del territorio de Texas, que Santa Anna acepto ceder a Estados Unidos mediante el "Tratado de Velasco", terminaban en el Rio Nueces. Pero el presidente James K. Polk ordeno a su ejército que establecieran cuarteles en las periferias del Rio Bravo, o sea varios kilómetros al sur del rio nueces, con lo que estaban violado el tratado. Así que incluso si México hubiera aceptado ceder Texas, Estados Unidos estaba invadiéndolo.

- Tras independizarse, Estados Unidos comenzó a buscar obtener Texas y otros territorios. Por aquel entonces México aún era Nueva España, pero debido a la traición de Napoleón a España y su consiguiente invasión, España no pudo mantener el fuerte control que tenia de sus territorios fuera de su península. Tras varios enfrentamientos de Estados Unidos con Nueva España, el virrey no pudo más que ceder la actual región de Florida (que ya había invadido Estados Unidos), sin embargo E.U.A. "prometió" que ya no intentaría expandirse a costa de su vecino. A si como lo leen, Florida era nuestra, también.

- James K. Polk era conocido por su codicia y sus intereses expansionistas, ya que según Estados Unidos era su destino poseer esos territorios.

- El general Taylor alego que México había iniciado las hostilidades, poniéndose ellos como víctimas de la guerra, una versión que aún mantienen en Estados Unidos.

- Estados Unidos ataco varios territorios casi al mismo tiempo, no solo California. Como verán en el próximo capítulo.

- Hoy en día gracias al gran número de latinos que habitan esos estados, se está logrando (muy lentamente claro) cambiar la mentalidad de los estadunidenses respecto a esta guerra. Si bien la mayoría aun nos ve como los malos y a ellos como las víctimas, una gran parte de la población ya empieza a admitir que no fue necesariamente así.

.

Por cierto que me tome la libertad de buscar fics sobre México en ingles por mera curiosidad, y encontré dos que tienen a Texas como la víctima y a México como el perverso. En uno incluso el personaje de México es el villano que quiere aprovecharse (léase pervertido) de la "niña". Se imaginaran la cara que puse al leerlo.

En fin…

.

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Estados Unidos es más alevoso que todos sus súper-villanos juntos, lo irónico es que ellos se creen héroes. _

_A María le cortaran más que un brazo T-T, pero como ya dije Alfred la tenía en la mira desde hacía mucho :O_

_En cuanto la caja, mitad tú y mitad yo ¿vale? ^_^_

_**Miku: **__Me alegro que te pareciera buen capitulo, ¿qué me dices de este? :D_

_Si la intención de Santa Anna era solo salvar su pellejo, pues le sirvió, ya verás luego porque… Por otro lado tal cual eh venido diciendo, Estados unidos ya se preparaba para la guerra desde hacía un tiempo, así que si, todo fue planeado por Polk._

_._

Me despido por hoy, hasta la próxima…


	13. Capitulo 13

_Saludos a todos por aquí, mis disculpas por la tardanza, tuve una ajetreada semana, pero finalmente me reporto, jeje…_

_._

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

Nuevo León no pudo evitar exclamar una maldición cuando de nuevo un soldado intento clavarle la cuchilla de su fusil, ganándose en su lugar una profunda herida en el abdomen justo antes de ser degollado por el estado, quien no se detuvo a contemplar el cadáver y cargo contra otro oponente. Había sido así desde hacía varios días, él era más resistente que los humanos normales, pero ni él era incansable, tenía un límite y esperaba no llegase antes de terminarse aquella guerra.

El muchacho siguió dando mandobles con su sable empapado de sangre y tras acercarse a un jinete enemigo que luchaba contra uno de sus hombres, le clavo la cuchilla de un fusil que encontró a la mano, provocando el alarido del hombre y la inquietud del caballo, que opto por salir desbocado, pero fue interceptado por Nuevo León, quien jalando sus riendas logro detener al animal. El jinete enemigo intento darle un golpe con su sable, mas estaba herido y no pudo hacer mucho para evitar ser derribado de la silla, y mientras caía moribundo al suelo, Nuevo León monto corcel y espoleándolo con fuerza grito.

- Arre – y animal pareció entender la orden, pues había sido de hecho, propiedad de hispano-hablantes.

.

El oeste también había sido alcanzado por la guerra, siendo Alta California uno de los principales agredidos. El estado sentía su cuerpo enfermo y lleno de heridas sangrantes, pues había estado luchando día y noche contra los grupos de anglosajones que habían tomado prisioneras a varias de sus ciudades, pero Estados Unidos comenzó entonces a atacar sus costas y ahora tenía que pelear en varios frentes.

No entendía por qué el ejército mexicano no se había dignado en aparecer todavía para ayudarlo, y es que el chico ignoraba que no era la única región agredida en ese instante.

Tamaulipas también estaba siendo acosada con brutalidad y aunque sus tropas daban lo mejor de sí, parecía que el enemigo estuviese mejor equipado, la chica no pudo evitar pensar que lo habían planeado por años.

.

A la par que estos estados, varios puertos habían sido bloqueados por el enemigo. Estados Unidos decía haberse propuesto atacar de improvisto, pero todo indicaba que este plan estaba bien analizado, era la clase de maniobras que lleva tiempo diseñar. Ya no les quedaba duda, todo había sido planeado desde un comienzo.

Y no importaba cuanto empeño ponía María, no podía darse abasto, no podía estar en todos lados, no tenía armamento suficiente para todos y peor aún, no tenía con que comprarlo. Su pueblo se las ingeniaba con lo que tenían a mano, pero sin importar cuan creativos fueran, las armas contrarias eran más sofisticadas y las tenían por montones.

.

**0o0o-0o-0o0-o0-o0o0**

.

México norte arribo a Monterrey cuando casi oscurecía, había dejado atrás a Coahuila con casi todos sus hombres defendiéndola, ahora llevaba solo un pequeño grupo acompañándola hasta Nuevo León, donde se reuniría con el general Ampudia. La capital de aquel estado había logrado resistir por semanas los ataques enemigos, pero era evidente que pronto ya no podría más.

María sentía su corazón atravesado por mil agujas, mientras en su cabeza escuchaba los gritos y la desesperación de su gente, de sus estados, de sus ciudades. Pero no podía quedarse en un solo lugar, no sin sentir que abandonaba a sus otras regiones. La chica iba apenas armada con un mosquete, llevando además el uniforme maltrecho y desgarrado, todo lo cual era reflejo de la escases que azotaba a su ejército. Pero México Norte también llevaba la mirada alta y orgullosa, pues aun en momentos tan difíciles como aquel, su pueblo no cejaba ni se rendía.

Muy en el fondo, la joven hubiera dado todo por correr a los brazos de su padre y rogar que este la protegiera, muy en el fondo se cuestionaba la independencia. Pero no era momento de flaquear, no era momento de dudar, había una batalla que la aguardaba.

.

Nuevo León y Monterrey la recibieron tan efusivos como su cansado y herido cuerpo les permitía. El estado esperaba que la presencia de su nación, le ayudara a inclinar la balanza a su favor, además de lograr infundir valor en su decaído pueblo.

- Estoy orgullosa, muchachos – dijo María abrazándolos – estoy orgullosa de todos ustedes y de tus hermanos los demás estados. Todos se han mostrado tan valientes como tenaces – Dijo la chica intentando confortarlos con sus palabras, pese a que ella misma deseaba ser la reconfortada.

Por su parte Nuevo León no pudo evitar pensar en su fuero interno, que daría lo que fuera por quedarse para siempre en los protectores brazos de su nación. Pero tal cual María hacia unas horas, supo que sin importar cuan fuerte fuera su miedo personal, no podían anteponerlo a su gente, pues la guerra tocaba a sus puertas con brutalidad y no sería paciente ni piadosa.

.

.

El general Taylor miro a la chica, que rodeada de cadáveres, escondía tras su espalda al niño que representaba a la ciudad de Monterrey. El chiquillo estaba cubierto de heridas y apenas se mantenía en pie, pero no intento correr ni esconderse, si no que se aferró aún más a la joven que le protegía, la cual sostenía entre sus manos un mosquete cargado y les apuntaba con determinación, pese a hallarse en notoria desventaja. A lo lejos, los soldados defensores que se ocultaban entre las callejuelas, aun daban pelea a los invasores, a la par que algunos arrojados habitantes les lanzaban piedras por proyectiles.

La ciudad estaba a un ínfimo paso de caer por completo, la derrota se podía oler en el aire, pero para finiquitar aquello era necesario hacerse con el niño que la representaba de forma humana. Taylor no había llegado tan lejos como para permitir que una estúpida lugareña se lo impidiera.

La incauta muchacha parecía creer que solo con un viejo mosquete podría salvar al mocoso y ciertamente no parecía amedrentada por el hecho de estar rodeada por media docena de enemigos. El general torció una mueca indescifrable en su rostro, mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer desde su corcel de batalla, si no fuera por el profundo desprecio que sentía por los latinos, la consideraría valiente. Pero ya había sido muy paciente con ella y era hora de apresar al chico, así que voz potente le lanzo una última advertencia:

- Give us the child, indian garbage, or we will kill you!.

Pero María no se movió de su sitio, ni dejo de apuntarlos con su arma, en cambio Taylor tomo su pistola y le disparo a la muchacha en la frente. La chica no pudo esquivar la bala y cayo con un ruido sordo al suelo, ante la conmoción del pequeño Monterrey, que observaba en completo shock como se formaba un charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza.

- Bring me the child! – ordeno el general, sin apenas inmutarse por lo que había hecho.

No obstante, el horror invadió a sus hombres, cuando al acercarse al chiquillo, vieron como la mujer que acaban de asesinar se levantaba con esfuerzo del suelo. La joven se apoyó en ambos brazos y con movimientos tambaleantes comenzó a incorporarse, llevando aun la cabeza gacha, de la que seguía brotando el líquido bermellón de sus venas.

Los soldados empezaron a gritar aterrados en su idioma, acusándola de brujería o de ser un demonio del infierno, pero no así el general Taylor, que tras recobrarse de su asombro esbozo una sonrisa torcida. Él ya había visto a otra persona sufrir una herida similar y vivir para contarlo, sabía lo que ella era y no podía pedir mejor botín de guerra.

.

María termino trabajosamente de erguirse, solo para encontrase con la taimada sonrisa de su enemigo, que desde el lomo de su caballo la miraba victorioso… Dios protegiera a México, porque tal vez no podría por sí misma.

* * *

.

**Nota:**

**- **Solo por si acaso, lo que Taylor le dijo a María es: "Danos al niño, basura india, o te mataremos".

- Como verán fueron varios los puntos de México, que Estados Unidos ataco de manera casi simultánea.

- El ejército Mexicano no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones económicas para la defensa y fue necesario echar mano de todo lo que tenían a su alrededor.

- Monterrey resistió durante semanas el embate enemigo, pero finalmente fueron derrotados por Taylor y sus hombres.

.

Suelo preferir poner a las ciudades como niños o adolescentes, no se me gusta más así… XD

Por cierto, México Norte vendría siendo más joven en apariencia que su hermano México Sur, esto se debe a que la región sur de la nación fue colonizada antes que la región norte; además debido a los recursos naturales, los pueblos que le habitaban y el clima, el desarrollo de la zona sur fue más elevado que el del norte. Puede que hoy en día esto haya cambiado, pero en aquellas épocas era de ese modo.

.

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Me alegro de tenerte aun por aquí, tus comentarios son lo que me dan ánimos para seguir este fic, de verdad muchas gracias. ^_^_

_Si, en los fics que encontré sobre Texas y México, E.U.A. la rescata como todo un héroe. ¬¬ Por otro lado te aseguro que la parte del castillo de Chapultepec, ha de ser la censurada en sus libros de historia, pero eso sí, la parte de la ejecución de los rebeldes en Texas suele llevarse varias hojas. Así de imparciales son._

_Uff, hay que comprar una buena dotación de snickers bien fríos, son un buen remedio. XD_

.

Una vez más me despido, pero procurare no tardarme tanto con la actualización. ;D

Por cierto, sé que puede sonar algo brusca, pero me gustaría mucho que todo aquel que lea este fic, me dejase aunque sea un pequeño comentario, para así saber que lo leen y saber también que les parece, ello significaría mucho para mí…


	14. Capitulo 14

_No sé si morirme de vergüenza por el tremendo retraso, sobre todo cuando había dicho que no me tardaría mucho en publicar la continuación. Pero bueno, si han de caer los tomatazos, que así sea, esa. +_+_

_._

Por cierto y antes de que se me olvide, la advertencia: Este capítulo contiene uso de lenguaje grosero, muy grosero de hecho.

.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

Los gritos podían oírse desde lejos, pero ninguno de los guardias intervino el interrogatorio, que había pasado de ser un juego de intimidación, a violencia pura. Más la chica seguía sin soltar prenda, ella no era Santa Anna y moriría antes de someterse. Por más que su antaño bello rostro, luciese ahora muchos golpes. Aún era una nación y como tal no podía solo claudicar, sus estados contaban con ella, sus ciudades, sus habitantes. Así que cuido no morderse otra vez la lengua, literalmente hablando, tras recibir el impacto de una nueva bofetada; si acaso lograba salir viva de ahí, se encargaría de matar a aquel bastardo enemigo.

- Con que sigues sin hablar, tal vez te venga mejor otro tipo de persuasión, por aquí le llaman el hierro hirviendo, puede que te guste – Y el hombre se giró para pedir a gritos, que le trajeran lo indispensable para efectuar la nueva técnica de interrogación. Sin embargo…

- Fuera de la habitación – le ordeno tajante un muy joven oficial, que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Acaso es sordo, le dije que se retirara.

- Pero…

- ¿Desea un juicio por desacato soldado?

- N-no señor.

- Entonces fuera, y sepa que esta mujer está bajo mi jurisdicción ahora.

- Sí señor.

- Pues andando, váyase.

Y el tipo salió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, mientras Alfred le miraba por el rabillo del ojo bastante molesto. Aquel fulano no solo se atrevió a discutirle una orden directa, sino que además había osado tocar a su prisionera. Cierto era que probablemente ni sabría quién era realmente ella, así como tampoco supo que Alfred era su nación en persona y le confundió con un oficial cualquiera; pero no le importaban los motivos, ya buscaría como darle un escarmiento y no por aplicar métodos brutales contra una mujer indefensa, eso era lo de menos, lo que realmente le enfureció fue que un extraño tocase a María, SU María. Y hablando de ella….

La chica lucía un aspecto deplorable, se encontraba encadenada a una silla clavada al suelo y de su cuerpo brotaban hilillos de sangre. Su ropa totalmente desgarrada olía asqueroso, como la de toda persona a quien se le priva de un baño para efectuar las necesidades más básicas. Además su rostro antes hermoso estaba ahora lleno de cardenales, mugre y sangre. Una visión capaz de provocar lastima a las mismas piedras, pero no a Alfred, el solo camino hasta plantarse frente a ella.

- Duelen los abusos, ¿no crees? – susurro suavemente - pues esto es por mi pequeña Texas.

- ¿Insinúas… que la encontraste… así… bastardo? – respondió trabajosamente María, cuya boca lucia llena de yagas infectadas, producto de la golpiza y las propias mordidas accidentales.

Pero Alfred ignoro su exabrupto y sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo, se dedicó a desenvolverlo con parsimonia. Embalados en la tela había un par de anteojos, exactamente los mismos que ella solía usar para la lectura. Aquellos gafas eran de los pocos regalos que su padre le hiciera, ya que nunca fue su predilecta. Esos anteojos eran secretamente su mayor tesoro y jamás tuvo el valor para desasearse de ellos, sin importar cuanto rencor le guardase a España, simplemente no podía romperlos.

- ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte de una guerra, Mary?...los botines. Son el trofeo de los héroes y la perdida de los villanos.

- Ja…jajaja – Y una risa cruel se apodero de México Norte – ¿Héroe? ¿TU, un héroe?... ¿Acaso tienes excremento en el cerebro?... El único malo aquí eres tú, fuiste tú quien abuso de nosotros, maldito cerdo.

Y habiendo dicho esto, se preparó para el golpe con que seguramente le castigaría, pero este nunca llego y cuando dejo de apretar los ojos, se encontró con la socarrona sonrisa del chico frente a ella.

- Hay Mary, que dulce y estúpida eres a veces. No importa lo que pase en una guerra, lo que importa es lo que la gente recuerde mucho después. Lo importante es a quien le crean.

Alfred se paseó por la habitación, rodeando de vez en cuando la silla de la prisionera.

- Sé que escribiste a Inglaterra pidiendo ayuda, eso estuvo mal, muy mal realmente. Él es mi…bueno era mi tutor, y no está bien que lo uses en mi contra. ¿Porque mejor no le pides ayuda a tu padre?

Fue como una bofetada mental, mucho más dolorosa que los golpes físicos. Pues era precisamente él, quien la "inspirara" a rebelarse contra España tiempo atrás.

- Te odio.

- Me da igual, porque tendrás mucho tiempo para aprender a amarme.

- ¡Jamás!

- Hmp, peor para ti amor mío, porque yo no pienso soltarte jamás.

Más no espero contestación alguna antes de abandonar la habitación. No es como si la ocupase en lo más mínimo, después de todo, él llevaba la batuta en esa situación. Era una nación fuerte que se había alzado sobre otra, aunque esta otra no estuviese en condiciones para enfrentarlo desde el principio, aunque jamás hubiese esperado que diera tanta pelea y aunque sus acciones no fueran nada honorables. Eso no importaba realmente en la guerra, al menos eso decía su jefe, el presidente Polk. Él era quien le enseñara a Alfred el verdadero arte del poder y fue también quien le abrió los ojos al respecto. Ahora el muchacho sabía con certeza que si quería algo de otros solo debía tomarlo, y él deseaba a esa mujer, así que la había tomado.

María quedo sola en la lúgubre habitación, pero no lloro. No solo porque sus ojos hinchados tras la paliza no se lo permitían, sino porque tampoco deseaba ser escuchada haciéndolo. Aun cuando su mundo se derrumbaba en torno a ella.

.

.

- La quiero lejos del campo de batalla y sobretodo lejos del alcance de los suyos. Que la lleven al norte, a la finca que tengo en la capital y que vigilen que no se escape.

El general Taylor asintió de acuerdo, si bien sospechaba los motivos del chico, no le discutió en nada. Total, le convenía igualmente el tenerla bien vigilada, que mejor que la frías tierras de su nación.

- Ordenare los arreglos necesarios.

- Una cosa más.

- Le escucho.

- No quiero que le pongan un solo dedo encima otra vez, ella es mi botín personal, no es comunitario.

- Comprendo – y vaya que lo entendía, ahora sí que lo entendía todo. Le daba asco la elección de su señor patria, una india estaba bien como esclava, pero no para un romance. Para eso estaban las mujeres decentes, las blancas, no las mujerzuelas indígenas. Pero no discutiría por ahora sobre aquello, tal vez más adelante.

.

.

Alfred se cercioro de que la curasen lo suficiente para no verla morir, pero no lo necesario para poder rebelarse. Ordeno que la vistieran modestamente pero sin harapos, pues quería presentarla a sus jefes cuando la alcanzase en Washington, claro que después de aplastar a su hermano en batalla. Cuando por fin lo apresara y después de humillarlo debidamente, tal vez y solo si tenía ganas, hasta lo dejaba presenciar la boda. Porqué Alfred se consideraba un hombre "derecho" y aunque la había tomado por la fuerza, no le negaría el derecho a una boda cristiana; claro que no pensaba oficiarla católica, ese sería el castigo para ella, ya que sabía cuan devota era la chica a su religión.

El adolecente observo desde su caballo, como la obligan a subir a la carroza que la transportaría hasta su capital en el norte. Le parecía gracioso el cómo sus hombres trataban de empujarla al interior sin tocarla demasiado, mas por temor a Alfred que por respeto a la dama.

Ahora todo comenzaba a tomar el lugar que debía, según su "destino manifiesto". Pero antes de poder cantar victoria debía asegurarse de subyugar a su otro enemigo: México Sur. Esa molesta cucaracha que aún no lograba aplastar.

.

* * *

**Nota: **

- La tortura era usual en los interrogatorios de la época y muchas de las técnicas que para ello se usaban eran en extremo crueles, dejándote en algunos casos lisiado de por vida. Que el interrogado fuera mujer, niño o anciano no cambiaba demasiado la situación, ósea que los torturaban igualmente.

- Hasta la fecha Estados Unidos sigue con su condenada excusa del "abuso" de México en el Álamo, pero claro que siempre omite la parte en que se habla de cómo hizo lo mismo o peor a sus enemigos.

- Dicen en el fandom que los lentes de Alfred representan Texas. Pues bueno, aquí los menciono entonces.

- Inglaterra y Francia metieron las manos en este asuntito, aunque como "moderadores". (Léase el sarcasmo implícito)

- El ver como su vecino se independizaba de Inglaterra, ayudo a encender aún más la llama de la independía de México.

- El presidente de Estados unidos en aquel entonces, James K. Polk, no solo era nulo en diplomacia y sutileza, sino que además sentía bastante desprecio por el pueblo de México y sus líderes. Una de sus "estrategias" políticas era la intimidación, tanto para amilanar amenazas extranjeras, como para presionar y subyugar a sus presas. El problema es que la naturaleza de cada raza es distinta y si bien ese truco funcionaba con los ingleses, no resultaba con los españoles ni con los otros pueblos de sangre hispana. Para explicar esto último, me serviré de la curiosa declaración que un diplomático ingles de aquella época hizo al respecto, esta dice así: _"Un español es como una mula. Si vas montado sobre una mula por la orilla de un precipicio y la espuelas demasiado fuerte, retrocede hacia el precipicio y te lleva con ella al vacío"_. Comprenderán entonces porque cuando Polk uso esa técnica contra México para así obligarle a ceder sus territorios, le término por salir el tiro por la culta, porque no solo no los intimido, sino que encima los alentó.

- La religión oficial de México en aquella época era el catolicismo. Ahora bien, muchos de los texanos rebeldes sostenían que el no poder optar por otra religión que no fuera esta (ya que ellos en su mayoría eran protestantes), era la razón principal de su descontento y motivación para emanciparse. Pero lo cierto es que si se investiga lo escrito por historiadores, no solo de México sino incluso de Estados Unidos, se puede observar que el principal motivo era en realidad el no poder comprar, usar o tener esclavos. Porque estos estaban completamente prohibidos en México desde 1829.

De hecho, muchos de los estados del norte de E.U.A no estaban de acuerdo con la anexión de estos territorios a su país, pues lo veían como una excusa de los sureños para aumentar la presión pro-esclavista en el congreso de su nación y obviamente mantener su "derecho" a utilizar esclavos dentro de sus estados.

.

_**OkamiYuki98: **__De momento María esta en las garras de Alfred, ojala sobrevida intacta _ En cuanto a la censura estadunidense, pues bueno es más tendenciosa que sus películas. Y mira que proclamarse América, como si fuera amo y señor de TODA América. ¬¬_

_Siiiii, lluvia de dulces y botanas. XD_

_**Lady Raven Baskerville:**_ _Bienvenida, me alegra encontrarte por aquí n_n y también me alegra que te esté gustando la historia :D Los de los comentarios… XD supongo que me desespere tantito. Pero ya no pasara, lo prometo._

Me despido una vez más. No prometo nada con los tiempos porque luego me muerdo yo solita la lengua, pero no se preocupen no significa que le valla a dar largas. ;D


	15. Capitulo 15

_Saludos, ¿qué tal las primeras semanas de clases, mucha flojera verdad? _

_Bueno, pues heme aquí reportándome con un capítulo más largo (o eso quiero creer yo __**xD**__) de lo usual, básicamente porque intento escribir capítulos más largos y no tan peques desde ahora. Jeje, ya me diran si lo estoy logrando._

_._

Breve explicación:

En este capítulo, habrá momentos en que los personajes recuerden cosas, esos recuerdos estarán en cursiva. **^_^**

.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

Monterrey había caído, al igual que otras ciudades acosadas por el enemigo. Pero la guerra aun no terminaba y el golpe de gracia se mecía peligrosamente sobre México, como esperando el momento preciso en que pudiese provocar más daño.

.

~o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o~

.

- ¿Como que la tienen?

- Exactamente eso señor, la tienen en su poder.

- Se suponía que estaban cuidándola, tenía miles de soldados a su lado, no me digas que permitieron que se la llevaran sin más.

- No fue consentido, señor – y el hombre trago grueso al tratar de explicarse - Ella dejo al grueso de su ejército diseminado en varios puntos bajo ataque y luego marcho rumbo a Nuevo León, que como sabe fue sometido hace poco.

Tras escuchar aquello, Sur de México se paseó repetidas veces por la habitación, desordenándose cabello, hasta el punto de casi arrancárselo de la cabeza. María, su amada hermana menor, estaba en manos del enemigo y el sabía que no la quería solo para interrogarla, porque había visto el brillo del deseo en los ojos de Alfred, cuando le exigiera veladamente que se la entregara. El tipo le insistió repetidas veces, siempre trayendo nuevos argumentos para apoyar su causa, argumentos que Alejandro se encargaba de desbaratar cada vez. Muy pronto las réplicas de su vecino se tornaron cada vez menos diplomáticas y más descardas a criterio de los líderes de México y del mismo Alejandro. Su homologo se negaba a entender las objeciones de los mexicanos, era como si en su cabeza todo lo que decía su vecino fuese estúpido; como si los argumentos contrarios a sus ideas, fuesen tan ridículos, que era imposible que se tomaran en serio. Era un obcecado y por lo que demostraba actualmente, también era un patán.

Podía recordar como si fuese ayer, las entrevistas que sostuvieron sobre este tema, pero sobretodo recordaba una de las más fuertes, cuando se reunieron completamente a solas para hablar sin tapujos del asunto, pues frente a sus respectivos jefes debían cuidar cada palabra que pronunciaban.

.

_- ¿Cómo te atreves? Te plantas ante mí, pretendiendo comprar mi hermana como si de un sombrero se tratara, ¡¿qué osadía es esa?!_

_- No es mi intención que suene tan vulgar como una simple venta, yo quiero su mano en matrimonio, no comprarla cual sirvienta. Pero sabía que a tus jefes no les caería en gracia que me la entregaras sin beneficio de por medio, así que considera mi oferta como una dote por su mano._

_- ¿Y de dónde sacas que pienso entregártela, eh? ¿Porque tendría que hacerlo? No porque me lo pidas significa que deba obedecerte._

_- Pretendes amarrarla a tu lado por siempre, ella ya tiene edad para el matrimonio. No estoy robándomela ni algo parecido, te estoy pidiendo con educación que me des su mano._

_Alejandro apretó los dientes con disgusto, deseaba tanto partirle la cara a este maldito farsante, sin embargo era consciente de que si el tipo volvía magullado a su casa, le estaría dando excusas para exigir con mayor enjundia sus pretensiones, por lo que debía contenerse._

_- Ya déjate de pretextos, conmigo no pegan, ¿entiendes gringo? Podrás pintar de rosa este cuento con tus palabrerías, pero yo sé lo que realmente buscas, quieres expandir tu territorio y sabes que anexando a mi hermana lo conseguirás. Solo quieres crecer a costa de nosotros, ni más ni menos._

_- Eso no es verdad. La amo, jamás la utilizaría._

_- ¡¿Por favor Alfredo?! ¿Qué tan estúpido me crees? Ambos somos naciones, nuestro cuerpo se compone de territorio, unirnos entre nosotros solo es una manera de expandir nuestra influencia._

_- También somos personas y…_

_- Y claro tu jefe, un humano mortal, está dispuesto a desembolsar el dinero de su pueblo, solo para conseguirte esposa. ¡Mira que generoso!, gastarse el dinero que su gente necesita para otras cosas, solo para complacerte. Y encima va permitirte casarte con una mujer que considera inferior por su origen. ¡Por favor!, no insultes mi inteligencia de ese modo. ¿Acaso crees que no se de tu maldito "destino manifiesto"? No me quieras poner como el ignorante y el necio, ¿qué tan imbéciles crees que somos los latinos, carajo?_

_Estados unidos lo miro fijamente, con sus ojos oscurecidos por la rabia. Era verdad que sus jefes le apoyaban en aquello solo para conseguir territorio fértil, era verdad que les importaba un bledo el complacerlo y era verdad que consideraban inferiores a María y su familia. Pero él, él si la quería por otros motivos, como nación anhelaba su territorio, pero como hombre la deseaba a ella._

_- Veo que sigues desviando el tema – y antes que el otro le interrumpiera, prosiguió – Solo mírate, eres pobre, tus jefes son ricos, pero tú eres pobre. Entre tú y yo, debes admitir que me esta yendo mejor a mí; ¿sabes porque es así?, porque tú no tienes visión de cambio ni ambición por nada, eres cómodo y nunca cambiaras. ¿Qué vida le espera a tu hermana contigo?, solo pobreza y mediocridad. Pero mírame a mí, soy fuerte y estoy subiendo en poderío, tengo ambición y eh de llegar lejos, ese es MI destino. A mi lado ella será como una reina, lo tendrá todo, nada le faltara, yo la protegeré y juntos llegaremos alto. ¿Que no deseas eso para tu hermana? ¿Tan egoísta eres, que la privaras de su destino?_

_- ¿Destino, reina, poder? ¿Quién rayos piensas que eres? ¿Tan subido tienes el ego, que crees que eres superior a nosotros? Solo eres un gringo advenedizo y sin cultura, un ambicioso y un traicionero. La quieres por el territorio que la conforma, ella no nada más para ti. ¿Qué clase de hombre entregaría a su hermana a un sujeto como tú? A uno que no es ni capaz de respetar a la familia de su supuesta amada, nunca podrías hacerla feliz así, siempre menospreciando a sus parientes. Nosotros no somos como tú, nuestra educación no admite esas cosas._

_- Pues esa cultura que tanto adornas, es la que te tiene en la ruina. Tu dejadez y tu falta de ímpetu, son muestra de esa "cultura" – dijo asiendo comillas con los dedos._

_- ¿Y así esperas convencerme, insultándome? ¿Acaso piensas que no tengo dignidad, y por eso omites el respeto en tus palabras? ¿Con quién crees que hablas? No soy tu sirviente y no soy tu empleado, como para que me des órdenes y yo solo asienta y te complazca. Nos costó mucho ser independientes, sangre, energía y dolor. Nos costó a nuestro padre y lo aceptamos. Y ahora esperas, que solo porque dices haber sido elegido por dios sobre las demás naciones, ¿he de cederte mi bien más preciado en el mundo? Tú ni siquiera respetas nuestra cultura, lo que nos define a mí y a mi hermana como nación, y como personas. Eso solo significa que no la respetas a ella y por tanto no es verdad que la ames._

_- La amo…pero eso no significa que tenga que aprobar su subcultura, ella está destinada a algo más grande._

_- Eres el colmo, y ya me tienes harto, te quiero fuera de aquí. No pienso venderla, no te la cederé tampoco y nunca, escúchame bien, ¡nunca pondrás tus asquerosas manos en ella! ¡¿Te quedo claro?, porque es mi última palabra al respecto!_

_- …Vas a escuchar de mi muy pronto. Esta discusión, aún no termina._

_Y Estados Unidos se retiró del estudio con la cabeza bien en alto, dejando tras de sí una desagradable sensación en el aire._

.

Aquello había ocurrido en casa de california, cuando su hermana por fortuna no estaba para escuchar nada de esto. Al principio creyó, que el desplante de Alfredo era una simple bravata. Pero la amenaza de aquel día, pronto se tornó insidiosa y evoluciono hasta el actual infierno.

Ese estúpido se creía que podía obtener lo que deseaba solo por quererlo, ansiaba darle una buena lección, pero era consciente de que su situación no le dejaba muchas opciones. No podía correr a rescatar a María, porque de hacerlo, dejaría a su ya de por si vulnerable ejército, más debilitado. Si deseaba salvarla, tendría que primero derrotar a Alfred y para eso habría que quedarse donde estaba y seguir luchando hasta reducirlo.

El muchacho sentía el dolor de su pecho lacerarlo, como si aquel órgano que bombea la sangre, estuviese averiado de pura desesperación enloquecedora. En su mente, sus divididos pensamientos luchaban con violencia para ganar su beneplácito; su parte humana le gritaba que la buscara y la protegiese de todo mal, mientras su conciencia como nación, le increpaba que no podía abandonar a su pueblo, darles la espalda seria como traicionar a su hermana y lanzar por la borda el sacrificio que ella hacía al soportar con temple, quien sabe que penurias en manos del enemigo. Alejandro ya no era un niño, pero aún era joven y por muy macho que le gustase presumirse, podía sentir el deseo de llorar tan cerca, que mejor pidió unos minutos a solas, para evitarse la vergüenza de mostrarse débil ante los hombres que le veían como fuente de fortaleza. Más tarde, cuando ya se había serenado, se reunió con sus generales y demás oficiales, para planear una estrategia con la cual defenderse. Tal vez no tuvieran el capital para armarse, pero tenían eso que su enemigo subvaloraba en ellos, esa cualidad heredada por sus padres: la terquedad; la misma que algunos poetas describirían mucho después como persistencia y obstinación, la obstinación a rendirse. Porque si algo SI tienen los mexicanos, pese a sus múltiples defectos, es fortaleza ante las crisis, esa natural necedad presentan a dejarse morir; la misma que los hace, como dirían sus adversarios, casi como cucarachas, imposible eliminarlos por completo; puedes aplastar a esos bichos, pero si te das la vuelta unos minutos, ya habrán escapado, quizás completamente maltrechos, pero aun con fuerzas para siquiera arrastrarse.

.

~o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o~

.

La guerra es esa danza sangrienta que algunos condenan y otros alaban. Toda nación de verdad ha tenido que ver de frente a este monstruo alguna vez, porque en el mundo real, o te defiendes o te mueres. Pero hay gran diferencia entre pelear para vivir y vivir para pelear, es precisamente ese detalle, lo que define a un pueblo y determina a una nación.

.

….Inglaterra siempre lo hizo por él, se había encargado de limpiar el territorio de plagas indígenas, sin que su adorado hermanito tuviese que ver ni una gota de sangre en el proceso. De este modo, había absorbido como propia esa sangrienta tarea, pues detestaba la idea de que su entonces pequeño hermano, quedase traumatizado por exponerle a semejante violencia. Irónicamente, no ponía mucha reticencia en causarles a otros niños ese trauma, del que con tanto ahínco buscaba proteger a su hermanito. Jamás se contuvo ni un poco a la hora de atacar, por ejemplo…a los hijos de España, cuyas mentes si quedaron marcadas con el recuerdo de aquellos salvajes ataques a sus puertos y ciudades. Pero como diría el buen Arthur Kirkland, ese no era SU problema. Si Antonio quería evitarles sufrimiento a sus críos, más le valía volverse más eficaz para detenerlo, sino, que se aguantase. Total, no le debía lealtad a Carriendo y no tenia porque guardarle consideración alguna ni él, ni a sus hijos.

Alfred aun recordaba, que su hermano mayor solía ordenar que lo llevaran "de paseo", cada vez que tenía que ocuparse de alguna matanza de aborígenes. Pero esta medida no fue suficiente, pues llego el día en que el pequeño Alfred se escapó de sus niñeras y contemplo con horror aquella carnicería. Por entonces ya había crecido algo más y aquel horrible espectáculo solo logro que a partir de ese día, el joven Trece Colonias nunca pudiese volver a mirar a su tutor con los mismos ojos. Porque su mente por entonces recta, no podía conciliar que ese hombre (que en principio admirara cual si fuera perfecto) era capaz de fingir modales, caballerosidad y corrección, cuando a la primer de cambios era también capaz de apuntar contra mujeres, niños y ancianos. Aquel día, algo se quebró en el pequeño Jones, esa burbuja que su tutor construyera en torno suyo, esa parte de nuestro ser a la que llamamos: Inocencia.

Lo que ocurrió después, fue la consecuencia de aquella grieta que se abriera en su cabeza, la cual propicio pensamientos que ni el propio Inglaterra pudo contener, porque Alfred ya no era su niño inocente y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello, hasta que claro ya era muy tarde. Ahora su antiguo tutor, se ponía de parte de México. ¿Qué clase de mundo cínico era aquel? ¿Cuándo fue que las piezas de la lógica se deformaron tanto? ¿No eran ambos México, vástagos de España? A él le constaba que a Inglaterra, le importaba un rábano lo que de ellos fuera, siempre ataco sus puertos cuando niños y lo mismo para sus otros hermanos. ¿Debía creer que de pronto Arthur se volvió decente y por eso tenía el derecho de exigirle a él esa misma decencia? Ja, malditas vueltas de la vida, malditas todas con su aire cínico, malditas fueran.

Para Estados Unidos, solo una cosa le había enseñado bien su hermano, que el más fuerte siempre gana. Él decidió independizarse y asumió las consecuencias de eso, ahora México tendría que asumir las suyas; y si creía que la parte más dura había pasado, pues se equivocaba, porque le enseñaría para que nunca lo olvidase, quien mandaba en ese continente.

Y puede que aún no fuese un hombre y una nación completa, pero sabía qué hacer para lograrlo, sabía dónde encontrar la pieza faltante. Ella era esa pieza, era el territorio que él requería como futura potencia y era la compañera que necesitaba. Lo supo desde momento en que la conoció siglos atrás, lo supo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron y pudo ver en ella ese paraíso en que anhelaba convertirse. Y si sus tierras se negaban a cooperar y darle lo que ocupaba, entonces bastaba con obtener las de su vecina. Ella era parte de su destino, habían sido creados para ser uno y no dejaría que su estúpido hermano se interpusiera, si no estaba dispuesto a ceder por las buenas, lo obligaría por las malas.

.

~o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o~

.

No recordaba cuantos dias llevaba en ese maldito coche, sus piernas atadas estaban entumidas al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo. Había tres hombres en el vehículo, uno a su lado y dos en el asiento de cara al suyo. El que ocupaba el asiento contiguo, le advertido con la mirada que la abofetearía con fuerza, si intentaba escapar de nuevo (porque si, ya lo había intentado tres veces antes); por su parte, el que quedaba enfrente no le prestaba mucha atención y miraba aburrido por la ventanilla, este era el más viejo de los tres y su semblante lleno de cicatrices, señalaban cuanto tiempo debía llevar en la milicia; por último, el oficial que restaba, era de aspecto joven y no pasaría de los veintitrés. El fulano no parecía muy repugnado con su presencia y tampoco le amenazaba con golpearla, su amenaza era de otro sujeto, y María casi prefería los golpes a eso. Pues ya iban seis veces que lo pillaba mirándola de manera poco decente y sin importar cuantas miradas de asco le dirigiera ella, no parecían que perdiera interés en su acoso. Esta por ejemplo era la séptima vez que lo hacía y la joven sentía tensarse ante su vulgar escaneo. Pero el cielo por fin la escucho con respecto a esto, porque el tipo a su lado carraspeo sonoramente, llamando con esto la atención de los otros dos hombres.

- Ya basta muchacho, no es para ti, ¿me entiendes?

Y el joven empalideció al verse descubierto.

- Me disculpo – dijo después de una leve vacilación, pero María sabía que sus palabras no se dirigían a ella, pese a ser la real ofendida. Mas si aquello conseguía que parase, pues toleraría sus groserías, aunque no es como si pudiese quejarse, básicamente por que iba amordazada; esto último, debido a sus intentos de gritar por auxilio, ah…y también por morder a uno de ellos cuando intentó escaparse.

.

Horas después, pararon la marcha. Los soldados que rodeaban y cuidaban el coche, se aprestaron a montar el campamento, mientras los oficiales se apeaban del vehículo llevando a rastras a la prisionera. El "paquete" debía llegar vivo a su destino, pero siempre podían excusarse en los intentos de escape de la chica, para ocultar el maltrato extra que le dieran.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, la llevaron al interior de la tienda principal y la ataron fuertemente a una pesada silla que llevaban, de tal suerte que era imposible escaparse sin hacer ruido o tener que (literalmente) arrastrase con todo y silla. Cuando por fin oscureció, los oficiales cenaron todo lo profusamente que el improvisado campamento les permitía, pero no la alimentaron hasta acabar de comer ellos mismos, dándole tan poca comida, que aun después de que los sujetos se acostaran, podía sentir su estómago rugir con indignación. No le costaba adivinar que hasta los soldados de afuera habían comido más que ella.

La noche se hizo más densa y lo único que sus oídos captaban, era el sonido que los grillos hacían con sus patas y el murmullo de las conversaciones de los guardias. Los oficiales descansaban cómodamente en sus improvisadas camas, pero ella seguía atada a la silla con el frio calándole los huesos, porque los muy canallas no fueron de siquiera cubrirla con una mísera manta. Así que hora tiritaba de frio, tenía hambre, estaba entumida y magullada, y por si fuera esto poco, aún tenía heridas mal curdas cortesía de las torturas del interrogatorio. Como humana lo estaba pasando fatal, pero como nación estaba dispuesta a aguantarlo, no la verían rogando jamás, ¡nunca! Sin embargo, su suerte estaba por empeorar.

Con gran horror vio como el más joven de los oficiales, el mismo que la acoso todo el camino, se levantaba sigilosamente y asegurándose de que los otros siguieran dormidos, se acercaba hacia ella. Estaba tan obscuro que no podía ver bien su rostro, pero podría jurar que no tenía nada bueno planeado. El tipo se hinco a su lado y con una mano acaricio su cabello, mientras con la otra delineaba su rostro. María podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora, el terror la poseía, pues se sabía indefensa y a su merced, ni siquiera podría gritar para pedir ayuda en caso de que (como temía) el sujeto intentase propasarse con ella. Su pavor aumento, cuando este se inclinó hasta rozar su oreja con su aliento.

- Me gustas, ¿sabes? – le susurró al oído, lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más que ella lo escuchase. Ya no estaba segura de que solo temblase de frió, por que ciertamente estaba aterrorizada - Podría desatarte ahora…y devolverte más tarde, nadie notaria tu ausencia – Y el hombre se apartó para contemplar complacido, el horror que sus palabras despertaban – Pero por ahora, solo te exigiré un beso.

No hubo tiempo ni para retorcerse, porque el hombre le planto en el acto un beso cerca de los ojos, hubiera preferido sus labios, pero quitarle la mordaza era arriesgado. No es como si fuese a ultrajarla realmente, no estaba entre sus posibilidades, el impedimento no era la moral ni el honor, la verdadera razón tenía por nombre Alfred Jones. Él no sabía que este último era su nación en persona y tampoco sabía quién era ella, solo suponía que Jones era un tipo influyente pese a su muy corta edad (o eso pensaba el), uno que tenía contacto con los más altos mandos del su país y por tanto le habían obsequiado tan alto rango en el ejército. Ese mocoso podía ser una amenaza para él y sin importar cuan deseable fuera esta niña, no estaba en sus planes contrapuntearse con un sujeto tan poderoso. Que si le importaba la integridad de la chiquilla, pues la verdad no, era una prisionera no un ser humano; tampoco le interesaba si era de piel morena, por él como si fuera negra, esas fruslerías que detenían a sus compañeros, no le afectaban a él. Lo que si lamentaba, es que la chiquilla no estuviese a su alcance, lastima, pero eso no le impedía divertirse a costa de su miedo, por lo que seguiría atormentándola mientras pudiese, era más divertido que mirar el paisaje, eso es seguro.

.

La mañana trajo consigo un minúsculo desayuno para María, lo cual según el miserable de anoche, podía cambiar si ella se dejaba besar en la boca por las buenas, pero obviamente prefería la inanición antes que permitir aquello, aun cuando los gritos que su famélico estómago la aturdiesen.

La chica fue arrastrada de nuevo hacia el coche y hubiese opuesto mayor resistencia, si su cuerpo no estuviese tan debilitado. Los odiaba a todos, a esos malditos soldados por atacar a su gente, a los infames oficiales que tenían al frente, a sus generales si honor y a ese malnacido del presidente Polk, por ser tan ruin y despreciable. Pero lo odiaba más a él, a su vecino: Estados Unidos; le aborrecía con toda la fuerza de su ser, por haber permitido que la torturasen, por engañarla y apuñalarla por la espalda, por hacerle creer que eran amigos, por robar sus gafas (único recuerdo del amor de su padre) y por destrozar su inocencia. Esa candidez que ni la guerra de independencia contra España y las atrocidades que se cometieron en aquel entonces, pudo destrozar por completo. Era como si Alfred desease reducirla al mismo dolor que él sintió cuando Arthur destrozo su propia inocencia, era como si buscase torturarla también así.

.

Toda su vida estuvo equivocada sobre su vecino, y tal parecía que su hermano siempre tuvo razón al respecto. Alejandro nunca se fio de Jones, siempre le desagrado. Cuando niña, María solía recriminarle sus mordaces comentarios sobre su amigo, le reclamaba su supuesto racismo.

_- Solo te cae mal por ser británico._

_- Que va, el tipo me desagrada por sí mismo – decía Nueva España cruzándose de brazos._

_- Cuba, decidle algo, ¿decidle que está hablando necedades?_

_- Hmp…María, ese infante es hermano de nuestro enemigo, por tanto es hierba mala, no quiero saber que te reúnes con el de nuevo, ¿entendido?_

_- …sois tan injustos._

Hierba mala, ¡hierba mala…! ¿Por qué no lo vio antes? ¿Por qué creyó en él? ¿Porque dolía el desengaño?, pues una parte de ella se había roto para siempre, generando una llaga que jamás sanaría en el futuro...

* * *

.

**Nota: **

- Hasta antes de la guerra México-Estadounidense, el término _**gringo**_ se usaba para designar a las personas de habla inglesa, pero tenía un toque despectivo muy leve. Como México y Estados Unidos, supuestamente estaban en buenos términos hasta antes de esta guerra, pues el término no se usaba mucho, menos si eras un diplomático. Cuando la guerra termino, los mexicanos comenzaron a usar muchísimo más este término y claro le dieron un toque de mayor desprecio. Se los comento por que como ven, María, su hermano y sus jefes no usan mucho el término todavía, pero ya verán que conforme la guerra se desarrolle, lo emplearan cada vez más.

- Inglaterra se las da de muy formal y caballeroso, pero sin ánimo de ofender, no olvidemos que extermino a los pueblos nativos de las Trece Colonias y Canadá.

- En Hetalia Alfred aparenta unos 19 años, por tanto, en la época en que acababa de independizarse se veía mucho más joven, pónganle que aparentaba unos 16 años. Por su parte Sur de México, que hasta antes de la independencia tenía un mayor desarrollo que las trece colonias, se vendría viendo como de 17 o cuando mucho de 18. El Norte de México tenía un desarrollo inferior a su sur y al recién independizado Estados Unidos, ya sea por aquello del clima, por el poco interés que tenía el gobierno en invertirle, o por otros tantos motivos; pero el caso es que se desarrollaba más lento, así que María se vería como de 15 o poco menos. Comprenderán entonces porque todos los personajes que no saben que son naciones, los tratan como niños. Y es que además, el término de "adolecente" no existió hasta después de la segunda guerra mundial, antes de esa época todo aquel que no era adulto era llamado muchacho o niño.

- Una última cosita. Alfred menciona aquí, que María y él ya tenían edad para casarse, pues aunque no lo crean es verdad; independientemente de la verdadera edad de ellos como nación, en apariencia también estaban en edad de matrimonio. En aquella época, una mujer podía casarse desde los 15 y a veces incluso antes, mientras que un hombre solía esperarse más años, pero también ellos podían casarse desde los 15.

.

_**Lady Raven Baskerville**_**:** Ese Alfred y sus jefes, son súper doble-cara, mientras el golpe no sea para ellos es válido, pero les tocas un pelo y ya son víctimas. Ciertamente se "olvidan" de sus orígenes, disque se ofenden si otros son racistas, pero ellos mismos los son y mucho; bueno, claro que hay excepciones, pero en fin…

***_*** Upps, creo que por mi culpa tuviste que hacer dos veces la tarea…


	16. Capitulo 16

_Y para comenzar bien la semana, aquí le traigo un entrega puntual de esta historia, bueno…según yo es puntual __**xD**_

.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

Pasado el mediodía, el sol aún era ardiente y torturaba los cuerpos que se movían bajo su fulgor, aunque quizás el hecho de llevar tan pesado uniforme contribuyera a su agobiamiento; la ropa era elegante y todo, pero Alejandro pensaba que tal vez no era muy apta para las batallas, puede que algún día terminaran decantándose por uniformes más adecuados para mugre de la guerra. Se preguntaba si alguna otra nación pensaría lo mismo que a él, ¿quién podría adivinarlo, cosas más raras pasan en el mundo?

El joven se dirigió a una de las alcobas de la pequeña hacienda en que se acuartelaba el ejército, hacía poco había recibido buenas nuevas y ciertamente lo eran en comparación de los acontecimientos más recientes, entre los que destacaba la captura de su hermana. Pero hoy Sur de México se sentía optimista, más de lo que había estado en las últimas semanas.

Sucedía que Alfred, el malparido ese, había atacado a su pobre estado de tabasco y encima el muy cretino le ordeno que se rindiera por las buenas, bla-bla-bla sus típicas bravatas, pero eh ahí la mejor parte del relato. Tabasco y su jefe no solo se negaron sino que le dieron una paliza a los gringos, algo magnifico había que decir, solo esperaba que Alfred los dejara en paz y no buscara venganza contra los tabasqueños. Porque ese maldito patán, era de los que gustaba golpear haciéndose pasar por héroe, pero no le gustaba que lo derrotasen, aun cuando él fuera el villano.

Habría que comentarles a sus jefes que tomaran nota de que tal vez Tabasco ocuparía apoyo por si acaso, pero como además era consciente de que no era el único estado necesitado, no podría el mismo ir a su encuentro. Y es que de hecho ya varios estados le habían solicitado que fuese a ayudarles, pero como él no era mago ni podía viajar astralmente, pues sus chicos tendrían que arreglárselas un poco más sin él. Solo se temía que ciertos estados conflictivos (Yucatán y California) salieran con sus ondas separatistas en medio de este embrollo, porque eso solo vendría a joder más la situación y con su hermana prisionera el casi no se daba abasto corriendo de un lado a otro y apagando fuegos, por así decirlo.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, el chico procedió a desabrocharse la chaqueta militar y dejar su quepí en la mesita de junto. Por intervención de uno de sus más leales jefes, había decidido tomarse un breve descanso bajo la forma de una siesta reparadora, pues llevaba desde hacía tres días sin dormir casi nada. _**Hasta las naciones necesitan tomar aire, antes de seguir corriendo**__,_ le había dicho el hombre después de ver como Alejandro se tambaleaba de un lado a otro cuando creía que nadie lo veía.

Así que ahí estaba la joven nación, a punto de tomarse un descanso, cuando tocaron a la puerta con insistencia. El pobre México no se lo podía creer, CASI había alcanzado a Morfeo, casi. Pero ahora que su cabeza había tocado la almohada, le insistía ferozmente para que siguiese en ella, mas como los golpes a la puerta siguieron, no le quedo de otra más que ir a abrir.

Frente a él se encontró con un oficial de bajo rango, que no tendría más allá de 15 años, más o menos la edad que su hermana aparentaba. Este pensamiento lo deprimió, pero intento no demostrarlo.

- Que se le ofrece oficial – pues por muy niño que el otro fuese, había que respetar los rangos militares, aunque claro, era obvio que sus padres se lo habrían comprado, pero en fin.

- Mi Coronel, el general quiere verlo de inmediato.

_**Joder**_, pensó sur de México, lo había visto hacia media hora, ¿no pudo decirle entonces lo que sea que pensara informarle ahora? Él estaba muy ocupado como para atenderle, vaya…tenía una cita con la cama y a las damas no se les hace esperar.

- ¿Es muy urgente? – le pregunto esperando que le diese alguna excusa.

- Así parece señor, me dijeron que lo escoltara.

De acuerdo, tendría que decirle adiós a su siesta reparadora.

- Deme unos segundos, oficial.

- Si mi coronel.

Alejandro cerro de nuevo la puerta y a punto estuvo de gritar de la frustración, pues ahora que casi probaba la cama, se sentía muy vacío dejándola sola. Pero ni hablar él era un tipo responsable, bueno, vale que no en todo, pero en las guerras si era serio. No es como si ese horrible fenómeno social, pudiese tomarse jamás a la ligera, no con el sufrimiento que desencadenaba.

.

El oficial le llevo hasta donde ya estaban reunidos varios de los altos rangos militares, quienes discutían sobre algo que él no entendía, hasta que uno de ellos menciono un bloqueo y a Tabasco. Sur de México se temió lo peor y tras reportarse con sus jefes tomo asiento, pese al mareo que lo invadía por falta de sueño.

Sus jefes le informaron, que efectivamente Tabasco estaba sufriendo un bloqueo por parte de E.U.A. el cual pretendía dejarlos incomunicados, la discusión giraba en torno a las medidas que se tomarían para ayudarlos, sin dejar de lado las necesidades de los otros estados violentados.

_**Solo mírate, eres pobre**_, resonaban las palabras de su enemigo en su cabeza, _**eres débil, eres mediocre**_, seguían repitiéndole. Esto aunado a su creciente mareo y cansancio, provocaron que al intentar pararse para ir donde uno de sus jefes que le hacía señas, terminara tambaleándose y agarrándose de lo primero que pudo, que resultó ser uno de los oficiales que asistían la reunión; tanto él como el otro sujeto, casi se van contra el suelo y cuando por fin la sala dejo de dar vueltas a su alrededor, descubrió que su jefe estaba parado a su lado, mientras otro de los comandantes le ayudaba a levantarse.

- Fernández, será mejor que tome un descanso, no nos ayuda de este modo.

Alejandro contuvo las ganas de espetarle, que si por él fuera ya estaría bien dormido, pero lo cierto es que la noticia sobre Tabasco le había puesto peor de súbito, acelerando en él una reacción que pudiese haber tardado un poco más en aparecer. Ahora sabía lo que debía haber sentido su madre cuando se enfrentó a su padre, sabiendo de antemano que la suerte se alejaba cada vez más de ella. Encima España pregono a los cuatro vientos que ella era una salvaje y demás difamaciones, cuando el abusivo fue él. Y ahora lo mismo le sucedía a él y a María, pues la historia es tan cínica que se repite una y otra vez en un ciclo casi interminable.

.

**O0o_o0o0o0o_o0O**

.

Alfred abrió impaciente el sobre que le acababan de entregar, esperaba que tuviese noticias el actual paradero de su prometida, prometida a la fuerza, pero prometida al fin de cuentas. Mas su rostro no tardo en reflejar la decepción sufrida, pues solo era un informe sobre la derrota de sus hombres en un lugar llamado Tabasco, el cual ahora era asediado por sus hombres para forzarle a rendirse; bueno, pues ojala así fuese y pronto, por que no estaba de humor para esos "aborígenes" que se atrevían a ponerle trabas a su misión.

El chico se sacó del bolsillo las gafas que le arrebatara previamente a Norte de México, había visto a la joven usándolas en el pasado, pero siempre creyó que no le quedaban bien, seguro que a él si se le verían mejor. Viéndolo por ese lado, hasta un favor le había hecho a su chica, además no es como si las fuera a perder de vista, pues una vez casados vivirían juntos y se las vería puestas a su esposo, no habría nada que María tuviese que lamentar, nada en realidad.

Observo unos instantes las gafas y luego se las puso, la visón se le dificultaba y al parecer tendría que mandarlas con un oculista para que se las ajustasen, lastima, pero por ahora habría que esperar. Y hablando de esperas, ¿cuánto faltaba para derrotar al necio de Alexander y así por fin desposar a María?

.

**O0o_o0o0o0o_o0O**

.

El coche se detuvo a las afueras de una gran hacienda, por su construcción María supo que ya estaba muy lejos de casa. No recordaba bien cuanto hacia que la sacaron de su hogar, para adentrase en las frías tierras de su vecino. El tiempo le pareció interminable en aquel fatídico viaje, pues casi en todo momento sufrió hambre, sed y frio; lo que le propicio varios desmayos en el trayecto, que lejos de inspirar compasión a sus captores, solo les enfurecían, porque supuestamente intentaba retrasar el convoy.

La verdad, es que si intento escapárseles muchas veces, cada una de ellas frustradas y recompensadas con una "ligera" golpiza de uno de los oficiales, que según María, era medio sádico, pues casi juraba que disfrutaba lastimándola. Como si lo anterior no fuese suficiente, el tipo más joven de los que iba en el coche, seguía acosándola disimuladamente e incluso le dio un par de sustos durante las noches, cuando los otros dos inútiles dormían en lugar de vigilarla, lo que bien hubiese le evitado las maldades de aquel infeliz.

- Esta será nuestra última parada en Arkansas, aprovéchenla – les informo el más viejo a los soldados que les escoltaban. Luego volviéndose a la joven, que aún estaba en el coche, dijo – Hay alguien a quien debes ver.

El tipo que siempre la golpeaba, tiro de ella para sacarla del vehículo, pero María estaba tan débil que al jalarla se le vino encima, provocando una exclamación de asco por parte del hombre, que la hubiese abofeteado de no ser por el más viejo.

- ¡Basta Smith!, hay que saber cuándo parar - Y mirando detenidamente a la chica, continuo – Evans, lleva a la prisionera en brazos, ya casi obscurece y quiero que entrar cuanto antes.

Evans, que al parecer era el apellido del tipo que la acosaba, se apresuró a levantarla en brazos, suscitando un escalofrió de temor en la chica. Algo que seguramente noto el más viejo, porque se giró para agregar.

- Evans, recuerda lo que es esta chica, no se manosea, ¿entendido?

El joven asintió abochornado, por haber sido descubierto de nuevo, justo cuando iba a hacer una movida.

.

La casona era muy sobria para el gusto de México Norte, quien la veía muy falta de decoraciones, para considerarla una verdadera casona. Y es que en su casa, todo era tan pintoresco y alegre, la clase de cosas que los gringos estos, no entendían.

La señora de la casa, una mujer muy joven, salió a recibirles. No le gustaba tener militares en su casa, pues siempre abusaban de más, pero como no le quedaba de otra, tendría que aceptar y alojarlos, total, solo los oficiales dormirían adentro. Fue entonces que se fijó en la niña que traía uno de ellos, la cual estaba muy lastimada, pero no fue esto lo que más le llamo la atención, sino su color de piel. La mujer les miro interrogante y el oficial más viejo le respondió.

- Esta es México Norte.

María no pudo evitar notar un estremecimiento en el hombre que la llevaba en brazos y mirándole de reojo, observo que se había puesto pálido y estaba boquiabierto. Al parecer apenas acababa de darse cuenta de quién era ella en realidad. Por su parte la mujer la miro intensamente, como si desease escupirle, y acto seguido les dejo pasar.

La llevaron a un saloncito, pero lejos de colocarla en algún sillón, le ordenaron al más joven que la dejase caer al suelo, mientras ellos tomaban cómodamente asiento. El muchacho dudo unos segundos, pero luego obedeció y la dejo estamparse contra el suelo, la chica gimió quedamente, pero fue ignorada como si de un costal de abono se tratara.

.

**O0o_o0o0o0o_o0O**

.

El convoy militar se detuvo frente a la casona y pudo ver como los pasajeros se apeaban del vehículo, uno de ellos se dirigió a los soldados que los resguardaban y otro saco por la fuerza a una mujer que termino cayéndole encima, pero no pudo seguir observando porque alguien llamo a la puerta. Resulto ser una de las sirvientas de Arkansas, la dueña de la casa.

- Señorita, creo que tal vez le llamen a saludar a los recién llegados, así que vine a vestirla.

La niña asintió y se dejó arreglar por la mucama.

.

**O0o_o0o0o0o_o0O**

.

Llevaba casi veinte minutos tirada en el suelo y con el cuerpo adolorido por el los recientes golpes, que se sumaban a los previamente recibidos. La dueña de la casa había ordenado que les llevaran aperitivos, así que tres tazas de humeante te con sus respectivos bocadillos les fueron entregados, solo que ninguno era para María, cuyo estomago protesto desesperado ante la visión de la comida prohibida. Desde su posición podo observar como el más joven de los oficiales evitaba mirarla a toda costa y que los otros dos hombres la ignoraban, como si ella fuera un mugroso y ensangrentado adorno de suelo.

La puerta del saloncito se abrió de nuevo y por ella entro la anfitriona. Que mirándola con desprecio le dijo.

- Mi nombre en Arkansas, estado miembro de la federación, eh escuchado mucho de ti y de tus abusos contra la pobre Texas, creo que es tiempo de que pagues.

La mujer hizo una seña y por la puerta entro una niña, que para horror de María, no era nadie más que Texas.

* * *

.

**Nota:**

- El primer apellido de México, viene a ser aquí el mismo que el de Antonio, pues como es sabido en México el primer apellido es el del padre y el segundo el de la madre.

- Antes los uniformes militares eran dignos de un desfile de moda, pues eran bellísimos y muy elegantes, desgraciadamente eran demasiado costosos y poco adecuados para la batalla. Japón fue el primero en cambiarlos, durante la segunda guerra mundial, por uniformes menos vistosos pero más funcionales.

- El mapa de E.U.A. era diferente en aquella época, no solo porque no contenía los estados ultrajados, sino porque además se dividía en menos estados.

- Cuando un ejército pasaba por alguna zona, regularmente se apropiaba de todo los suministros que encontraba a su paso y si era ejército invasor, también robaba de todo, desde vajillas, hasta crucifijos.

- Antes, ser oficial era cosa de tener contactos, porque por méritos propios era dificilísimo subir de rango. Y si, aun siendo joven te podían dar le puesto, dependiendo claro del soborno aportado. **O.o**

**.**

_**Lady Raven Baskerville:**__ Me alegro de que hicieras la tarea antes, que si no __**xD **__En cuanto a lo de Inglaterra, si había escuchado algo así, pero mejor platícamelo tú, porque tal vez no me lo sepa bien.__Yo la verdad no odio a Inglaterra, pero siempre le eh considerado muy poco honorable, por la clase de cosas que hizo para obtener poder y beneficios a costa de otros. _

_**Flannya: **__De modo que si seguías la historia__** O.o **__, bueno…si dices que no tenías tiempo de comentar te creo __**xD**__ , lo importante es que ya estás aquí. __**n_n**__ Me alegro que te guste el fic, no sabes cuánto me alaga que precisamente a ti te guste, porque me encanta como escribes tu __**^_^ **_

_Y ya me puedo imaginar las de Caín que pasaste en esas clases de historia, me recuerda que a mí también me regañaban cuando le llevaba la contra a un profesor, un muy feo caso; pero supongo que por estar rodeada de gringos, debió ser mucho peor para ti _

_Y hablando de Francis, ese libidinoso no tarda en aparecer, pero de momento no le convine hacerse muy evidente._

_._

Bueno me despido hasta la próxima entrega **=D**


	17. Capitulo 17

_¿Bueno, que pudo decir para justificar mi prolongada ausencia? Pues…sucede que mi habitación se llenó de agua por las benditas lluvias __**Q_Q**__ y tuvimos mover todo para intentar secarlo. Mi computadora no se mojó (gracias a dios __**:3**__ ), pero si se descompuso por otras razones: los virus, así que pase una semana si poder usarla; pero para cuando la arreglaron, se me habían borrado algunos archivos infectados, incluyendo el capítulo 17 de este fic __**T-T**__ , me di cuenta que tendría que reescribirlo, pero aunque sabía cómo iba y todo, simplemente me sentía un poco apática para escribir __**+_+**__ , porque tenía montones de compromisos que atender. Pero finalmente, la buena providencia me ilumino otra vez __**n_n**__ y no solo conseguí mi primer empleo __**:D**__ sino que la inspiración volvió a mí. Siiiiiii __**XD**__ , hoy sí que fue un grandioso día __**:3**_

.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

En el mundo existen situaciones irreverentes, como la usual indiferencia al sufrimiento ajeno y la capacidad para fingirse correcto mientras ocultas tus fechorías sonriendo. Pero nunca como entonces fue consiente México, de cuan tangibles son estos comportamientos y cuan usuales e injustos llegan a ser. Pues mientras la pequeña Texas entraba en la habitación vistiendo ropa nueva y hasta moderna, su cabeza se asfixiaba en pensamientos de duda y de impotencia, llegado incluso a preguntarse si acaso dios la estaba poniendo a prueba, si esperaba que fuese capaz de soportar aquellos embates y si permitía esto porque la odiaba o si en cambio, deseaba probarla porque la amaba. Pero algo era seguro para ella, aun no era tiempo para rendirse y jamás de los jamases, se diría que México fuese cobarde.

Puede que mientras en sus tierras la gente luchaba por sus hogares, en otros continentes ni se importunaban por aquello, puede que mientras ella vivió tranquila en sus parajes, otros países del mundo hubiesen estado sufriendo; tal vez jamás lo sabría, tal vez la vida no fue diseñada para ser justa, pero ella se negaba a creer que la hubiesen enviado a la tierra solo para ser abusada constantemente, su destino no podía ser tan miserable, simplemente se negaba a resignarse.

.

- Tranquila nena, esta bruja no te hará nada, tranquila.

Escucho María decir a Arkansas, interrumpiendo así sus lamentaciones mentales. La mujer estaba todavía parada cerca de la entrada y acariciaba la cabeza de Texas, la cual se ocultaba parcialmente de la vista, escondiendo la cabeza en la falda ajena. María contuvo un bufido de protesta, pues era obvio que Texas daba la impresión de estar asustada por su presencia, algo que ella dudaba, pues era imposible que en el actual estado en que se encontraba, fuese amenaza para nadie. Podría jurar que Texas lo sabía y que de hecho solo fingía, pero aunque se los señalara con el dedo, ellos jamás la escucharían, probablemente solo la insultarían aún más. Y sin embargo…

- Le debes una disculpa a la niña, India - declaro imperiosa Arkansas, como el mismo tono que hubiese usado una reina para dirigirse a un esclavo. ¿Pero desde cuando los patos le tiran a las escopetas?, esa mujer debía sentirse muy segura de la victoria de Alfred en aquella guerra o jamás se hubiese atrevido a dirigirse así a una nación. Pues es vanidoso de parte de cualquier región de un país, el creer que está en el mismo estatus que una nación, es como saltarse fatuamente las jerarquías de rango. María pensaba que ya lo había visto todo, pero era evidente que no.

- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué esperas?

_**Acaso era estúpida o lo decía para burlarse de ella**_, pensó México irritada, pues aún estaba amordazada y le era imposible, aunque lo hubiese querido, hablar en aquel momento. Pero al parecer nadie se percataba de ese detalle, hasta que la misma Texas mascullo algo al respecto y todos cayeron en cuenta de la mordaza. De modo que él oficial medio sádico, se levantó para quitársela, aunque solo fuera para obligarla a disculparse con la "pobre" niña. María hubiese preferido en aquel momento que cualquier otro se le acercase, incluyendo al tipo que la acosaba, porque el oficial Smith ya había demostrado el disfrutar golpeándola y todo le indicaba que esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

La mordaza fue retirada de su adolorida quijada y todos (excepto el oficial más joven) la miraron como esperando que se disculpase en el acto. Pero María no hizo tal cosa, sino que se quedó allí mirando fijamente a Arkansas que le sostuvo la mirada con todo el desprecio y asco que era capaz de sentir. Pero México no se amilano, tal vez lucia como pordiosera en aquel instante, pero seguía siendo una nación hacha y derecha, y no se había enfrentado a su propio padre (un gran imperio), para venir a achantarse ahora por cualquier estado altanero. No caería tan bajo por decisión propia.

- ¡Maldita zorra!, habla ya mismo, porque no quiero tener que golpearte frente a una niña inocente, que no tiene porq...

- ¡Smith! - lo interrumpió el más viejo - no olvide que la niña y la señorita, tampoco tienen porque escuchar su vulgar vocabulario.

El tal Smith enrojeció levemente, pues ciertamente había hablado sin meditarlo y había acabado mostrándose más patán que nunca. Y no por insultar a la escoria esa, claro, sino por decir majaderías frente a dos damas.

- M-me disculpo señor...y señoritas.

El oficial más viejo asintió aprobatoriamente y dirigió su mirada a la prisionera como esperando que hablase. Pero María siguió en silencio, esta vez mirando fijamente a Texas, que se revolvió en su sitio, provocando que Arkansas le acariciase la cabeza con más insistencia, al mismo tiempo que enviaba veneno con su mirada a la otra mujer. Pero el oficial Smith no se limitó a la violencia intangible y olvidando por completo el regaño de sus superior, le asesto una bofetada a la prisionera, que termino por reventarle la boca, de la cual comenzó a salir sangre a borbotones, manchado aún más, sus ya de por si sucios ropajes.

- ¡Habla estúpida! O te juro que el siguiente golpea será aún más fuerte.

Arkansas tapo los oídos de la pequeña Texas, pero omitió el taparle también los ojos, como si aquel horrible espectáculo fuera muy apto para menores.

- ¡SMITH! ¿Qué le advertí del voca…?

- Me disculpo…

Y la voz de María se escuchó frágil, casi un murmullo, pero no importaba, pues la sala se había quedado en completo silencio y cada uno de los presentes la miraba atentamente, pero con distintas expresiones en sus ojos.

- Me disculpo…por amarte…por confiar en ti tan ciegamente…que raye en la estupidez…Me disculpo, por luchar por ti ante el congreso y ante mi padre…por ponerte al mismo nivel que tus hermanos...Por dejar que te poblase esta gente…y solo porque te sentías sola y abandonada…Me disculpo...por no atacarte desde el inicio...me disculpo...

Y aunque sus ojos seguían secos e hinchados, su alma rota de dolor, se traslucía en sus palabras. No importaba que nunca le creyesen, no importaba lo que esta gente pensara de ella, porque no había hablado para ellos, lo había hecho solo para Texas, SU Texas, la misma niña que había criado desde bebe, la misma que había terminado por apuñalarla.

Más nadie hablo por varios segundos, como si María les hubiese lanzado un embrujo.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Eres una basura, jamás creí encontrar alguien así en mi vida, eres una maldita bruja – estallo furiosa Arkansas, quien casi deseaba patearla hasta el cansancio, por atreverse a decir semejantes porquerías a una "pobrecita" niña que ya había sufrido bastante.

Pero no fue necesario que la mujer agrediese a México, pues el oficial Smith se encargó de ello y ante la discreta mirada de triunfo de la pequeña Texas, María callo inconsciente sobre el suelo, víctima de un nuevo golpe en la cabeza.

- Smith, ¿en serio era necesario que manchases el suelo? - le reprendió el oficial más viejo, pues de la boca de María seguía brotando sangre y está ahora manchaba la fina duela de madera que cubría la habitación.

- No se preocupe señor, para limpiar eso hay esclavos, no hay necesidad de que se mortifique tanto. Lo que sí hubiese preferido, es que el oficial no manejase ESE vocabulario frente a la niña – declaro Arkansas, quien parecía olvidar que ella misma había soltado palabrotas. Pero el oficial más viejo no se lo reclamo y dirigiéndose a su subordinado, procedió a reprenderlo un poco.

.

**~0o0o-0o0o0-o0o0~**  
.

La luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba el ático, lugar donde María despertó atada a un poste. La boca ya no le sangraba, pero sus labios estaban desechos, la ropa evidentemente era un asco, pero no importaba demasiado, así como tampoco importaba el frío que le calaba los huesos ni el hambre que la torturaba, no es como si nada importase realmente. La joven lloró en silencio, estaba desolada, y más grave aún, estaba sola, sola en un territorio hostil y ajeno. Su vida había pasado tan rápidamente de tenerlo casi todo, a ser una donnadie, porque eso parecían considerarla en casa de Alfred. Allí ella era solo una escoria y a nadie le importaba lo que pudiese estar sintiendo o cual podría ser su versión de los hechos; no, los gringos preferían vivir eternamente en la ignorancia, allí estaban más seguros, totalmente a salvo de la auto-vergüenza y la propia conciencia.

La joven no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, pues las horas de agonía son todas iguales para el cerebro. A sus pies las cucarachas se movían libremente y más de alguna rata esperaba cautelosa para intentar devorarla, ¿a eso se había reducido el valor de México? ¿A ser llano alimento para alimañas? Supuso que debió haberlo previsto hacia siglos, cuando espiaba a su padre mientras conversaba o paseaba con sus hijos "favoritos", o al menos eso pensó siempre ella, al ver la especial atención y obvia preferencia que mostraba España hacia algunas de sus colonias y virreinatos. Pero María era solo una niña enclenque, con tierras poco productivas y plagadas de nativos rebeldes, no es como si jamás hubiese estado cerca de obtener la atención de su padre. España no tenía muchos motivos para prestarle importancia, ella era solo una más de sus hijas, una no muy valiosa, por cierto.

Mas por segunda vez en el día, fue sacada bruscamente de sus reflexiones y tratando de enfocar la vista en aquella obscuridad, busco algo asustada al visitante, ojala no fuese un fantasma o el tipo que la acosaba, no sabía cuál de los dos le asustaba más.

- México… - y a pesar de llevar mucho tiempo sin escucharla, pudo reconocer al instante la voz de Texas.

- Texas

- …¿estas cómoda?

- ¿Pretendes burlarte?

- …¿acaso es necesario? Que gracia tiene el burlarse de una donnadie.

- Yo aún soy México y tú lo sabes, puedes burlarte eternamente, pero jamás podrás ignóralo.

- Ya no te temo – dijo entre dientes la chiquilla.

- Nunca desee que lo hicieras, ¡yo solo quería que me respetaras!

- Mataste a mi gente.

- Y tú a la mía, y no suficiente con eso, provocaste el sufrimiento de otros estados inocentes.

- Ellos siempre me odiaron, se merecen todo el suplicio del mundo.

- Eso es mentira, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

- Porque es la verdad y no existe otra.

- Texas no te hagas esto, tú no eres así, solo…solo estas confundida, aun puedes recapacitar.

- Deja de decir idioteces, ¡no sabes nada sobre mí!, nunca lo supiste. Creías saberlo, pero no me conoces. Pero ahora aprenderás a hacerlo.

- Texas…

- Se que Alfred te trajo aquí para que seas su esclava.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿No lo sabias?, me lo dijo Arkansas. Dijo que pronto serás una simple esclava y que no me preocupase de ti, claro, no es como si dieses mucho miedo actualmente.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque debiste aceptar mis propuestas, eran buenas, ¡debiste aceptarlas!

- No eran buenas Texas, yo no podía ni debía aceptarlas, simplemente no podía.

- ¿Te refieres a los esclavos?

- Claro que sí.

- …tú eres la que no entiende, yo solo quería más libertad para tomar mis propias decisiones, ya no soy una niña.

- Porque entonces finges ser una, ¡abajo te portabas como si fuera la mar de inocente!

- Hmp, a ti no te fue muy bien abajo.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- Sufrí mucho al verlos morir, sabes.

- Texas

- Me dolió tanto ver a esos pobres hombre morir injustamente.

- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¿Porque te muestras tan egoísta e injusta, porque Texas? Yo no te crié así.

- Tú me criaste para ser mediocre como tú misma, que nunca fuiste capaz de superar a nadie, pero yo no quiero ser parte de una nación débil, una que no toma en cuenta mis ambiciones o deseos, yo estoy destinada a algo más grande.

- ¿Destinada? ¿Mediocre? Esas no son palabras tuyas...son de Alfred.

- Eso no importa, ahora son mías, son MIS palabras y MI sendero, ahora soy estadounidense.

- Puedes llamarte a ti misma así, puedes fingir que siempre lo fuiste, puedes incluso dominar su idioma; pero eso jamás cambiara tus orígenes, tu naciste como mexicana y nunca, nunca podrás desacerté de eso.

- …ya lo veremos - Y tras decir esto, la pequeña abandono la habitación, dejando aun atada al poste, a la que alguna vez juro amar y respetar por siempre.

María quedo allí de nuevo sola, tratando de contener una segunda ola de llanto, al sentirse tan desgarrada por dentro; pues por fin comprendía que había vivido siempre en una burbuja flotante, frágil e inestable, la cual ya había reventado, rebelando que la realidad es siempre más dura de lo pensado. Y ahora que por fin era consiente, sabía que su padres tal vez nunca la amaron, que siempre estaría a la sombra de sus hermanos, que a nadie le importaba lo que de su pueblo fuese o lo que sufriesen, que Alfred jamás la había estimado y que sin importar con cuanto esmero críes a alguien, eso jamás significa que te lo agradezca. Porque por fin se sentía consiente del mundo…

.

* * *

**Nota:**

***** Como saben, Arkansas fue uno de los estados que apoyaba la esclavitud en Estados Unidos y obviamente utilizaba esclavos en sus plantaciones y viviendas.

***** La mayoría de los estadounidenses se negaron a escuchar la versión de los hechos según México, hoy en día muchos siguen sin querer escuchar razones al respecto.

***** Texas siempre alego que México fue muy, pero muy injusto con ellos (aun ahora lo sigue repitiendo), pero al parecer no les interesa enterarse de cuantos mexicanos murieron víctimas de la guerra que Texas desato.

*** **El que un prisionera fuese mujer o niño, no significaba necesariamente un buen trato por parte de tus captores, incluso si estos eran soldados y se suponía que debían ser más "justos". Esta situación se extendía a cualquier país y cualquier guerra.

.

_**Dako: **__Saludos y bienvenida/o a este fic __**:D**__ , espero y te esté gustando. Por cierto que muchas gracias por el interesante dato que me comentaste, desgraciadamente no puedo modificar los capítulos previos, pero si puedo mencionarlo en los próximos capítulos. ¿Qué te parece? Bueno, ya me lo dirás tú. __**n_n**_

_**Flannya: **__Texas sí que sabe lo que hace y a que juega, son los otros los que lo ignoran o prefieren ignorarlo __**u_u**__ De Arkansas, bueno, ¿que se podía esperar? era un estado esclavista y eso, así que por ende aprobaba el racismo y todo lo que eso conlleva. En cuanto al tipo acosador, __**;D**__ ya verás lo que pasa en el próximo capítulo. Por cierto que a mí también me dan los lapsos nacionalistas. Jaja __**XD**_

_**Tsukihime-chan Yoru Ni: **__Bienvenida a este fic y muchas gracias por comentar todos los capítulos, eso me levanto mucho el ánimo __**:D**__ , porque bueno, me encanta leer sus comentarios, incluso si son críticos __**n_n **__En cuanto a Alfred, pues sí que nos terminó jodiendo, en toda la extensión de la palabra __**:(**__ Pero si algo no se podrá negar, es que nos resistimos muchísimo y esto a pesar de hallarnos en mucha desventaja __**:D**__ Yo la verdad creo que si Estados Unidos alguna vez deseo a México, sin duda debió ser en época de esta guerra, por que hizo de todo por poseer esos territorios, que se supone le correspondían al norte de México; así que si, se podría decir que desde el punto de vista Hetaliano, la deseaba bastante. En cuanto a Texas, siempre me ha parecido un estado algo arrogante, incluso frente a los demás estados de E.U.A. __**O.o **__basta con ver sus declaraciones públicas acerca de todo y todos, pero bueno…todo se paga en esta vida o en la otra. __** ;D**_

_**Casidy:**__ Bienvenida también al fic __**n_n **__, y muchas gracias por comentar todos los capítulos __***-***__ me alegro muchicimo. Como ves, Texas no la mato propiamente dicho, pero existen otras formas de matar y torturar. __**u_u**__ En cuanto a Alfred, la verdad es que yo jamás eh visto a Estados Unidos aceptar la culpa de algo que allá perpetrado, e incluso si parece disculparse, uno se da cuenta de que no es sincero. __Y bueno, México si sufrirá un poco más, vale, sufrirá mucho más, pero no te preocupes somos un país muy resistente. __**^_^**_

.

Bueno me despido hasta la próxima entrega, que intentare sea más larga y no tan tardada** n_n **No olviden comentar** XD **y sonreír mucho, sobre todo lo segundo. ** ;D**


End file.
